After the Blood of Olympus!
by Fight4Whales
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!It's the aftermath of the final battle. Camp Half-Blood is overrun by monsters, and things are looking bleak for our favorite demigods. And then the situation spirals further into darkness as the seven are faced with a long journey to Camp Jupiter. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the thing, I know there has been some fighting about Leo and Calypso at the end of Blood of Olympus. Some people claim that Leo doesn't care about his friends. I do not believe that, I think he knew he had to fulfill his promise soon. So he did, my only problem is that they had an open ending. I'm the type of person who likes endings that are clear about what happened. But, anyways, this fanfic will be based off what might have happened if Leo hadn't set Festus to find Calypso, or if he hadn't met Calypso at all. Plus, if Piper and Jason hadn't passed out when they fell. (Sorry I know I'm changing a lot! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Piper****  
**

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Leo, was setting some massive fireball, she had told Gaea to fall asleep again, and it had worked! But Leo had sacrificed himself. "Leo!" she yelled as her and Jason fell away from Festus. The air up there had been thin, and her lungs screamed in protest as she took away their air to yell, but her best friend was going to die. She felt hands wrap around her waist, Jason. But she was too stressed and scared and worried to even appreciate the gesture.

A comet streaked past her, it sounded like a little girl screaming. Weird. But as it got higher and higher the whole sky exploded into fire. "Leo! No!" She and Jason yelled in union. Suddenly a burst of wind picked them up. They hovered in the air, watching in horror. Somehow Jason had found the strength to hold them up. She tensed up, searching frantically for any sign of Leo or Festus. But nothing appeared.

She felt tears rising in her eyes, she couldn't hold them in. She cried, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about Leo Valdez her best friend. Jason gave her a squeeze of reassurance, but she could tell from his body posture that he was upset about Leo. Slowly he lowered them to the ground, as their feet hit the grass Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel rushed over.

"L-Leo." Percy said grief wrapped around his voice as he uttered the name. Piper wiped the tears off her face, "maybe he survived, he is immune to fire." She didn't believe herself. She bit her lip. "Leo could survive, he could, he is a tough guy." She hated to charmspeak her friends but they needed it, they all looked so grave. Everyone nodded their heads hope lighting up in their eyes. Everyone glanced at the sky, hoping that a bronze dragon would fly down on it's back a scrawny, funny, ADHD demigod ready to crack some jokes. But the sky was clear, except for some clouds.

A few minutes of an awkward silence passed as they grieved. Then Piper glanced up, she saw something, a shape. Hope rose through her, something was falling through the sky, as it got closer she could make out it's shape, a dragon. She couldn't help it, she whooped with joy, it was Festus, he must have Leo or at least his body, they could use the cure to heal him. But Festus was struggling he was loosing altitude despite how many times he flapped his wings. "Frank!" she yelled.

At once another dragon took off flying towards the bronze one. Frank grabbed Festus with his feet slowly lowering it. When Festus hit the ground Piper and her friends ran up, Frank had returned to normal and was gesturing for them to hurry. Piper got their first. She saw Leo, lying against Festus, she quickly checked his heartbeat. As very dull, weak thump was audible. Soon Jason and Piper had got him off Festus and onto the ground. Will had come running along with the majority of the camp. He crouched next to Leo. Checked his heartbeat, examined his leg, which was oddly bent. Then glanced up at Piper, and shook his head. He won't make it. She didn't want Leo to die if she could stop it.

"Try." She said, accidentally using charmspeak. Will nodded and ran off to grab some things. Everyone crouched around Leo, he was unconscious, with a somewhat deep scratch a crossed his chest. Sadness overtook her, just as it did whenever her friends got hurt, she quickly checked his heartbeat again, it was getting weaker. Jason had his hands in his face. Frank was picking at something on the ground, though his shoulders were slumped in a sad way. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand, both looked grave and Hazel squeezed Frank's shoulder to reassure him, though her eyes were big and sad.

Finally, Will came back he was holding some sort of splint, some ambrosia and a bit of nectar. He quickly fed Leo some ambrosia, and splinted his leg. But Piper checked his heartbeat again, it wasn't getting stronger. Will was trying, he was sweating but despite all he did the heartbeat faded away, Leo was dead.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's a sad chapter, the next one will be out real soon, I promise! If you didn't figure it out already Leo is my favorite character. I don't like that I had to...you know...kill him but...well just keep reading if you want to find out what happens to him! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Jason**

Jason felt a wave of sadness pass over him. Even though he could come back to life, Leo was dead. He rubbed his face, Piper had announced that she didn't feel his heartbeat anymore, grief washed over him. Hazel and Piper had gone to get the cure from Festus, for some reason it was there. Annabeth had stood up. "Percy, Jason, can you take Leo to..." she paused "take him to the medicine area, get him a bed, Piper and Hazel will meet you in there with the cure." Percy and Jason nodded, then they supported Leo's weight between them and pulled him across the grass.

Percy was silent as they propped Leo up on the bed. Both boys pulled up chairs and sat by the bed. Finally Percy spoke. "Man, that was depressing." He sighed, fiddling with his pen. "Yeah, Leo was great though, sacrificing himself to defeat Gaea." Jason said. Percy just nodded. It was about three minutes before Piper and Hazel came hurtling in. Annabeth and Frank close behind. Piper was grinning like a madman, though Jason could tell it was a bit forced. In one hand was a syringe with the cure in it.

Piper walked over to Leo, checking his pulse once more to make sure she could inject the liquid. She stopped, and pulled the syringe up close to his forearm, with her thumb on the plunger she inserted the needle into his arm and pushed down the plunger. Once all the liquid was gone she took out the needle and put it on a bedside table. Leo's body tensed, as if it were in pain. Piper quickly checked his pulse again. A gigantic grin spread across her face. Leo was alive. But, he didn't open his eyes, Jason felt a stab of worry, but when he checked Leo's pulse he could feel a steady, strong beat.

Will came in about ten minutes later and told them that Leo would probably be unconscious for a few days, and that for some reason ambrosia and nectar would only speed up his broken leg's healing by a two or three weeks. Jason asked why would he be unconscious and why his leg won't heal as fast. "His leg is very badly broken, so fixing it will take a lot longer. As for him being unconscious...I bet it was pretty tiring to do that fire thing. He'll be fine though, so don't worry, he seems to be stable." Relief flooded through Jason, his friend would be all right. Will gave Leo some ambrosia and left. Slowly everyone else trickled out too.

Jason met up with Piper near her cabin. She took his hand and they walked down to the beach. They sat their holding hands, finally Jason felt content, he was safe, his friends were safe. He sighed happily as he looked out over the ocean. The sun shimmered over the water, a whale leaped out of the water a ways off. Percy, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth came up and sat beside them. They didn't say anything, but there wasn't as much grief in the air, everyone was happy about Leo, but sad about all the others who had died. Frank was the first to speak.

"We did it, it's all over. So...after we cured Leo...me and Hazel were talking. We think that a few days after Leo wakes up that we should head back to Camp Jupiter." Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, just make sure you visit often." Frank smiled "We will." No one said anything after that. Yet Jason had a bad feeling in his gut, sure they had destroyed Gaea, but what about her followers who didn't die, or came back from Tartarus? He quickly shook the though away and watched the sun set over the sea, Camp Half-Blood was a peace again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this one! I'm all happy now, I was sad that I had to kill of Leo, but now he's back alive! Please follow, fav. and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone had a happy Halloween, if you don't celebrate Halloween then I hope you had a good day on October 31!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Leo's POV**

Coming back to life had hurt, but when he drifted back into consciousness the pain in his leg was almost as bad. He hadn't opened his eyes, which were as heavy as weights, but he heard voices. "I hope he'll be all right. His leg isn't looking very good, even with the ambrosia." That was definitely Piper. "It's infected... I've used all my best techniques on it, but it hardly helps." Was that Will? "It...it won't kill him right?" Probably Jason. "No...but I bet it hurts." Will again. Before anyone said anything else a wave of pain raced up Leo's leg. He gasped and opened his eyes, his heart racing. "Leo!" Piper yelled and rushed up to the side of his bed. "Hey, beauty-queen."

Piper's eyes filled with tears "you-you died! Now your leg, and-and-" her lower lip wobbled. "I'm fine!" Leo said, but he certainly didn't _feel _fine. "I'm Bad Boy Supreme, a few scratches on my leg won't faze me!' He said flexing his biceps, but when he glanced at his leg, his heart dropped, it was wrapped in bandages but a few bits were open. His skin looked purplish, plus some yellow. Piper nodded then glanced at Jason who looked very, very grave. "He'll be fine, Jason." She said really pushing charmspeak. Leo suddenly felt as though everything would okay, in the back of his mind he knew it was Piper's charmspeak but he pushed that away savoring the moment. Jason perked up too "Yeah, he'll be all right." He agreed. Guilt washed over Piper's face but she didn't say more. Piper usually didn't charmspeak her friends, but Jason had been so...dull.

For a bit everyone talked, apparently the other 4 demigods in the Seven were playing capture the flag. But, Piper and Jason had decided to stay with Leo, one, because they wanted some time together, and two because they had, had a feeling he would wake soon. Leo loved their company but he saw the way the glanced at each other and they definitively wanted some time together. "If you guys want-" _**BOOM.** _Someone screamed Piper and Jason looked at each other in alarm. Will Solace ran in "Monsters are attacking camp! There are thousands! We have to leave! Piper Jason, you get Leo!" He yelled than ran to grab someone else. Piper and Jason wasted no time, both slid an arm under Leo's arms and hoisted him up to his feet. Pain flared up his leg but he ignored it. Jason and Piper supported Leo and as they ran out Piper grabbed a bag of ambrosia.

"I'm fine! You can let go of me, I can run on my own!" Leo complained. "Oh you certainly can not!" Piper said. So Leo had to run in between them but whenever his bad leg hit the ground pain shot up it. Jason tripped just as Leo's bad leg hit the ground, Leo's leg buckled but he managed to stay on his feet, but a wave of pain shot up his leg. He bit his tongue to hold back a groan. Piper let go of Leo and grabbed Jason, helping him to his feet. Standing on his own was a little harder than he thought. Leo was forced to put his weight on his good leg. But that leg was weak from not being used for a while and he began to wobble. Luckily Piper noticed and grabbed Leo before he fell. Once they were supporting Leo once more the trio began to run again. But they had only gotten halfway to the exit when they saw the monsters. Thousands of monsters rushed through the camp. Campers were forced to run out of Camp Half-Blood. Chirion was yelling and pointing to the exit.

Four more demigods ran away from the monsters and came barreling towards the three. It was Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth. Annabeth pointed towards the exit and they all burst towards it. But Leo was slowing Piper and Jason down, he knew he had to run on his own. He quickly jumped up using his uninjured leg, unwrapped his arms from Piper and Jason and landed on his good leg again. Piper yelled something ineligible because of the noise but her face was enough. Her eyes blazed with anger and Leo was sure he would have to deal with her when they got out. But he started to run. He stumbled a few times, Piper would catch him and he would continue on. When the reached the exit the all burst out without hesitation. For a while the ran away from the camp. Until Piper glanced at Leo, who was panting and sweating. She told the group to stop, using a bit of charmspeak on Percy who seemed a bit shaken up. Camp Half-Blood had been overtaken._  
_

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bit of trouble making this chapter, but it's up now! Enjoy, and please review, follow, and fav!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy was freaking out. He kept glancing behind him when he ran. He probably would have ran all the ways to Camp Jupiter and back to get help if Piper hadn't stopped him. "Guys, we need to stop." She said, Percy heard her sneakers skidding to a stop in the grass. Reluctantly he stopped as well.

"We need to keep going! The monsters are destroying Camp Half-Blood as we speak! We have to go to Camp Jupiter to get help!" Percy nearly shouted. Anger, confusion, and fear raced through him. Camp Half-Blood was his home, someone must have let those monsters in. When he found out who he'd teach that person a lesson.

Piper looked at Percy calmly with a glance at Leo, who had sat down and was panting, his face white. "No, we need to rest. We aren't helping Camp Half-Blood if we run across the country and are too exhausted to tell Camp Jupiter what happened." The members of Camp Jupiter had left soon after the battle with Gaea, claiming that they needed to check on their camp, and they would come back. Percy knew she had thrown some charmspeak into those words, but was too tired and scared to try and fight it. With a heavy sigh he sat down Annabeth plopped down besides him.

He turned to her and felt better, her gray eyes were full of anger, but behind that was reassurance, like she knew the group would need it. Percy kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him, her face was sad. "C-Camp Half-Blood is...gone. After all we did to try and protect it." Suddenly anger took over her sad look. "When I find who let those monsters in." She intimated strangling someone. Percy let out a half-hearted laugh. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, lets go check on our mechanic." Percy nodded and got to his feet, he walked over to Leo and crouched beside Piper who was feeding him some ambrosia.

With a pang Percy remembered how he felt when Leo had died. He felt as if he had failed, his fatal flaw was coming back to bite him in the butt. Leo was slowly returning to his normal color, and his panting had reduced to a bit of labored breathing. With a stab of guilt Percy figured if they hadn't stopped Leo might be in worse conditions. When Piper had fed him enough she placed what was left of the square in a bag she must have grabbed.

"Thanks, Beauty Queen." Leo mumbled.

"Don't know why I have to repair our repair boy!" Piper said jokingly.

Everyone laughed, even though the joke was pretty lame. Everyone was probably freaked out and needed to release the tension.

Suddenly a growl sounded from their left. Frank whipped around transforming into a lion. With a roar he leapt at the bush the sound had come from. His furry body disappeared into the bush, leaving only his tail poking out. After a second of high tension, fear, and worry (worry mostly by Hazel because her boyfriend was in danger) Frank stepped out of the bush in human form. But he was almost as pale as Nico.

"Bloodhound." He rasped, "B-but when I was a lion I smelled a heck lot more of monsters coming our way." Percy glanced at Annabeth, who looked shocked.

"We have to go." Jason said, using his roman-y voice. Piper bit her lip and glanced at Leo. His leg was bandaged, but from what Percy had heard, he had broken it and scratched it up pretty bad on some branches when Festus fell through some trees. Apparently those scratches had became infected, despite the ambrosia Will Solace had used.

"I'm fine, just...let's go." Leo said firmly, already pushing himself to his feet. He wobbled and Piper steadied him, worry etched across her face. Percy had been told by Hazel that Piper thought of Leo as a brother. As the group got moving again, a shriek sounded not far off behind them. The monsters were advancing.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review, follow, and fav!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth grabbed her sword, unsheathing it as Percy uncapped Riptide. She was worried about her boyfriend, he seemed pretty shocked and terrified. She didn't blame him, after everything they'd been through this was number 2 on the list of most terrifying moments, Tarturas being number one and Leo dying being number 3. She'd been in Camp Half-Blood since she was 7 and now... she forced bad thoughts out of her head. They would save Camp Half-Blood. Another shriek pierced the air, making her insides shiver. Stupid monsters, they always ruined everything. She was so mad at whoever let those monsters into camp. She would strangle them herself! She took a deep breath to calm herself.

With a glance at Leo who was on his feet and had a hammer in hand she set off at a slight jog, making sure the other saw her. Once everyone was going she picked up the pace glancing at Leo to make sure he was keeping up. Then she saw it, when she glanced behind them she spotted around a hundred monsters rushing for them, the hellhounds in the lead. She couldn't hold back a yelp and when she let it out everyone saw the monsters. Frank immediately transformed, he became a horse and threw his head towards Leo. _Why didn't I think of that! _Annabeth cursed in her head, she was the daughter of Athena, she should have thought about Frank carrying Leo.

Piper and Leo nodded and Frank paused to let Leo slide onto his back, then Frank whinnied and nickered at Piper. She blinked then processed what he was trying to say and climbed on as well. Hazel seemed to understand and whistled loudly. Then they all started to run, Frank took the lead galloping on. Suddenly something streaked in front of them. Hazel laughed patted her horse's flank and jumped on. Annabeth got the message and leaped on to Arion's back, Percy followed. Jason ran on foot still, nodding at them to go. Annabeth glanced back at him and noticed that he had just summoned his storm horse. Then everything became a blur. They sped past Frank, Leo, and Piper, Hazel yelled something and Arion slowed, though he seemed reluctant.

"Man, that horse can curse." Percy said his eyebrows raised as Arion nickered. Hazel grinned slightly, and patted Arion on the side. Jason and his horse arrived next followed by Frank and his crew. Frank was breathing hard, but running fast. Arion nickered at Frank who tossed his head, Percy let out a laugh. "Don't take it personally, Frank. That horse sure can say some things!"

Then Arion galloped on, staying beside Frank. The sound of hooves drowned out lots of the noise but they could hear the hellhounds. Suddenly Frank whinnied and Hazel seemed alarmed pulling Arion to the side. Somehow a speedy hellhound had caught up, it was snapping at Frank's flank which was bleeding. Leo was throwing things at it like crazy. He hit it on the head with a hammer, and it howled. Hazel suddenly leaped off Arion who nickered. She flung her sword at the hellhound how was confused from Leo's hammer and when the sword sliced through it's flank it didn't even have time to yelp before it became dust.

But the other monsters were advancing. Suddenly Frank transformed into a dragon, somehow finding the strength to do so. He took off, Hazel leaped on his back, Jason's storm horse followed Frank, flying through the air. Annabeth knew it was her job to guide Arion. Sliding forwards with Percy she gripped Arion's neck and yelled, "GO!" Arion must have known that they were in trouble or else he probably wouldn't have listened. He shot off, the world blurred by. Annabeth's heart seem to drop to her stomach, nasuea flowed through her. She wanted to barf, the only comforting thing was Percy, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was in her shoulder. He seemed to hate this too. She was sad to leave Camp Half-Blood behind, but they stood no chance against those monsters.

She sighed and leaned into Arion who thundered on. "I love you, seaweed brain." She said, though she assumed her voice was lost in the wind, but she swore she heard.

"I love you too, wise girl."

* * *

**Oi! So hope you like this chapter! Please review and follow and fav. thanks for reading this! The next chapter will be from Frank's POV!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Franks POV**

Frank flew through the air, angling his wings down a bit to catch sight of Arion. It was a blur, but he could just make out Annabeth and Percy on his back. He followed the horse until he couldn't fly anymore. He was so tired that in dragon form Hazel, Leo, and Piper felt like 50 lbs. weights. Flying low he dropped to the ground and folded his wings. Piper had just helped Leo off when he transformed to normal form and sat down heavily. Arion, who had been ahead of them, burst over to Hazel and skidded to a stop, sending Percy flying off his back and Annabeth hanging on to his mane for dear life.

Hazel rubbed Arion's snout and summoned a bar of gold, he ate it gratefully then sped off. Jason dismounted his horse said good bye and it, too, left. Hazel knelt down beside Frank and kissed him on the cheek. He was too exhausted to say anything but he smiled. "You did great, Frank. " She said giving him a hug and sitting down close to him. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"You saved us." She said, helping a groaning and cursing Percy to his feet. Jason walked over to Piper who was sitting next to Leo. They kissed for a second then Jason sat down besides his girlfriend.

"Now what?" Piper asked once everyone had sat down.

Jason fiddled with a blade of grass, Hazel was picking at her shoe laces, Annabeth and Percy were looking at the sky intently and Frank Leo and Piper just stared at each other, wanting the others to answer. Leo was the one who finally spoke up. "Well, we should go to Camp J and get them to help us kick the bejeebers out of these monsters." His voice was dark though, his face was pale and he was holding his injured leg in his hands. Piper bit her lip and glanced at him, a concerned look on her face.

Frank decided he better speak up. "Yeah and Camp Jupiter is is perfect condition to help us fight the monsters." He said this sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Leo looked a bit hurt and pulled something out of his tool-belt and half-hardheartedly began to fiddle with it. Annabeth spoke up next.

"Your right, Frank. Who's to say that Camp Jupiter didn't get attacked either?" She looked at Percy, as if expecting him to yell that he agreed. But he just stared at the sky, his face was blank but his eyes were sad. Hazel kept picking at her shoes and Leo had made some wind-up toy.

"Camp Jupiter may be our only hope." Jason argued, he threw some grass behind his shoulder and glanced at Leo, who had shot him a grateful look. Piper nodded, she agreed.

"Camp Jupiter can't fight our battles for us." Percy said. Whether he actually though this or decided to not anger his girlfriend was unknown, but right now the deciding "vote" was Hazel. Everyone stared at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath and began. "What else can we do, really?" But this sounded more like a question than a statement. Annabeth bit her lip, but she didn't answer. Hazel seemed to take this as "we can't do anything else" and said. "We should make our way to Camp Jupiter. Maybe they can help us fight, if not...well we'll come up with something else."

Frank was a bit disappointed that his girlfriend hadn't agreed with him, but he was glad to go back to Camp Jupiter. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"So, gang, lets go get some backup and kick some monster butt!" Leo said and punched the air. This shifted his weight on his injured leg, his face flashed with pain but Frank wasn't sure he had seen it, it was gone in a second.

"Yeah, kick some butt." Frank muttered, and a bit of hope flashed inside of him.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I have like 1,000 views! WHOO! Please review though, if 10 of you guys reviewed once I'd have 16 reviews! I love reading reviews from you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw images from the fights, Camp Half-Blood being destroyed, Leo dying and all the horrors that had happened so far. She opened her eyes for the 100th time. Frank was lying close to her, in his sleeping bag. He had crashed before he even had time to transform into a dog. He turned towards her, his eyes open.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered. Hazel nodded, picking at a blade of grass.

"I woke up half an hour ago." He said "had a bad dream, can't fall asleep again."

"Yup" Hazel said.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking isn't good for us, to much bad things to ponder over."

"Yeah..."

"Come here."

Hazel scooted closer to Frank and he wrapped his arms around her, they kissed. Love burst through Hazel. She couldn't imagine not loving this boy. They kissed for a while then broke apart, but they still hugged each other. Hazel turned uncomfortably and her back pressed against Frank's chest. His heart beat against her, and slowly she fell asleep to the rhythm.

She opened her eyes and the moon was descending below the horizon. Frank had shifted away from her in his sleep she was saddened by this, but was glad that no one would see her and Frank cuddling when they woke up. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a groan. She shot up into sitting position. Her first instinct was to look over at Frank, he was sleeping his chest rising and falling gently. She sighed in relief, her boyfriend was okay.

Then she quietly crawled out of her sleeping bag, she knew only one person that was probably going to groan. She silently walked over to Leo's bag, he was about five feet away from Piper, who was sleeping close to Jason. She crouched next to Leo.

"Leo?" she whispered. He didn't answer and she was about to go back to her sleeping bag when he groaned again. She slid over to his leg and gently peeled back the edge of the bandage. His skin was purple, almost black underneath, it was swollen as well. She was terrified, he needed ambrosia. But as she slid over to Piper to retrieve it from her bag a thought came to her. How could a few stick cause that mush infection? He must have been poisoned or something.

She grabbed the ambrosia and broke a square in half then fed it to Leo. After a few minutes he calmed down and fell back asleep. In the morning she would tell Piper about him but right now she needed to talk to Frank.

"Frank!" She whispered, shaking her boyfriend awake. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Wha?" He whispered then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Frank..." Hazel hesitated "I love you."

Frank grinned "Love you too." He was about to lay back down, but Hazel stopped him. She told him everything and he listened. When she finished he had a concerned look on his face.

"We need to find out if Leo was poisoned or not." He said then kissed Hazel and walked off, leaving her staring after him.

* * *

**Hey! Now, I tried to add some romance, since someone suggested that, but as you can see...I'm the worst romance writer in the whole world. So...sorry! I won't update for a while since Thanksgiving! Please review, fav. and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**(Piper's POV)**

Piper walked alongside Leo. He limped beside Piper and Jason, his face was pale and pain splashed across his face. Piper felt a jab a sadness, Leo was her best friend and he was in terrible pain. Hazel had told her about last night, she had given him half of a square of ambrosia. But it seemed to do little good. Jason glanced at his friend in worry, they had been walking for around four hours. Only stopping to drink some water.

Camp Jupiter was a long ways away, it would take them a LONG time to get there. Annabeth had offered to stop many times so Leo could rest, but he refused, especially when they heard some hellhounds way behind them. But, even though they didn't stop Leo was slowing them down. Piper could tell he was trying to go quick, but he winced every time they heard a monster and Percy would start to jog, followed by Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Jason, Piper then Leo. Frank had offered to become a horse and carry Leo, but Leo had refused every time.

Hazel had made a valid point, there was no way a few sticks could cause an infection so ugly. Plus, the infection hadn't started until _after _his scratches were healed. So, someone in Camp Half-Blood had poisoned him. But who? Definitely not one of the seven, they cared too much for Leo. Who would do such a thing anyways? Leo had been the one who sacrificed his _life _to defeat Gaea.

Annabeth (who was leading the pack) stopped. "Water break." She said pulling out her own water bottle and walking away with Percy to sit down on a log. Frank and Hazel sat down in a patch of grass, they were talking, Hazel suddenly burst out laughing at something Frank said. Piper wanted to do that with Jason, to have time to sit, laugh, talk. Like a normal couple. But Leo needed her, she couldn't abandon him. Jason grabbed his bottle of water and plopped down, leaning against a tree. Piper sat next to him. Leo, however didn't come and sit next to them. He wandered off a ways and sat down alone.

Piper worried about him but this was her chance, she had been yearning to talk to Jason, alone. "So... who do you think let the monsters in?" Jason asked.

Piper shrugged. "Same person who probably poisoned Leo."

"Yeah, I'm worried about him."

"Everyone is."

Suddenly a tension that Piper hadn't sensed broke and they both kissed, Piper pulled her hand through his hair. Whenever she was about to pull away a new longing for him rushed over her. Once they finally pulled away, Piper grabbed some water and guzzled it down. Jason did the same. Piper was elated, even though the Jason in her past had been a trick of the Mist, he was the same. She loved him even more now, knowing he was real. But one glance at Leo ended her happiness. He was as pale as ever, he had only taken a few sips of water, and he was laying down now._  
_

Jason followed her gaze, they were about to get up and check on him when Jason was tackled. Piper just had time to pull out her knife as one tackled her. She stabbed whatever it was through the heart. A second passed then dust coated her. She got to her feet, a hellhound was pinning down Jason. She quickly leaped forwards and stabbed it. It turned to dust as well. Piper looked around wildly, Percy and Annabeth were swinging swords at hellhounds of their own, Frank was a leopard tackling down a few more and Hazel stabbed one through the heart with her sword. But Piper noticed something that made her heart race. Leo was gone.

* * *

**Hey people! Hope you like this chapter! Please review and fav. and follow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Jason pulled out his coin and turned it into a sword. He stabbed a hellhound through the heart, it yelped and turned to dust. A yowl sounded behind him and he whipped around, a harpy, much like Ella, dove for him.

He slashed at its wings, just nicking one. The harpy screamed in protest as a bit of golden blood oozed out. The thing pulled up and scratched at him with her talons. He ducked, then stabbed upward with his sword. He impaled the harpy through its stomach. Its wings went limp and it exploded into dust. Jason was about to take on another hellhound when Piper rushed up to him.

"LEO'S GONE!" She yelled over the commotion, worry etched crossed every part of her face. Jason grit his teeth and nodded then ran to where Leo had been laying before the attack. There was no blood or singed grass, so he hadn't been taken away forcefully, unless something grabbed him by surprise. Jason was about to investigate more when a hellhound tackled him, his sword flew out of his hand and lay in the grass. He punched the hellhound in the stomach as it snapped it's teeth at him, its claws created a scratch across his chest but nothing serious.

He firmly planted his other hand of the hellhounds chest, preventing it from biting his head off. The hellhound growled and barked, but was suddenly ignorant to him. Jason was dumbfounded, he heard a whistle and the dog ran off. Jason snatched his sword from the ground and held it poised, ready to strike. Suddenly his ankles were grabbed by a huge hand. He looked up, a cyclops had him! He swung with his swords as he was lifted off his feet and was dangling upside down.

The cyclops let out a laugh at his attempt to be freed. "No, little demigod, put you sword away and we will spare your friends." He turned Jason around and showed him a truly horrible sight. Piper, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and a falcon that had to be Frank, all held in another cyclops hands. Suddenly Frank turned back to human form, unable to concentrate. Jason reluctantly turned his sword back to a coin and slipped in his pocket. He then looked wildly for Leo, had he already been taken? Or had he escaped? Jason thrashed in the cyclops grip. Unable to do anything as the monsters carried them away.

They were taken to a cave, once in there their hands and feet were tied with rope, and when Percy started yelling ineligible stuff a gag was stuffed in his mouth, he grunted in protest, but Annabeth looked the worst. Jason had heard that when she was little a cyclops had captured his sister and some dude called Luke. Now, she was as pale as Leo had been, her eyes were full of fear, but there was something else behind that, courage. She has been through Tarturas, some memories of a cyclops nearly killing your friends was pretty bad, but she was strong she just had to get over the shock.

Piper's eyes searched the room wildly. She was looking for Leo, if he was free maybe he could come and rescue them. Then she looked at him. "I love you." She whispered

"Love you too." Jason whispered back. They leaned in and kissed, hoping that this would not be the last time they did so. When the broke their kiss Jason tried to move his hands to his pocket, if only he could grab his sword. But his hands were about three inches too short of his pocket. There was no way he could break the ropes either, they were much too strong. He sighed, how come he always ended up in these dangerous situations?

Probably because his father was the king of the gods. He sighed as the cyclops shuffled around the cave. Jason glanced at Piper, maybe she could charmspeak their way out of this. He mouthed the idea to her. She cocked her head for a second as she thought then shrugged, they had nothing to loose. She took a deep breath.

"Hey guys, I'm Piper, this is Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Percy, and Frank." She started the statement layered thickly with charmspeak. The cyclops stopped and stared at her. "So, do you maybe want to untie us so we can talk this through?" Jason's brilliant girlfriend said. The cyclops looked at each other. The charmspeak clearly having effect on them. One stepped towards Piper but caught himself.

Piper opened her mouth to speak again, but the cyclops rushed forwards and was gagged. Anger coursed through Jason, no one did that to his girlfriend! He was about to rise into the but was quickly disappointed as a large rock was pulled over the entrance to the cave. They were trapped.

* * *

**WHOOP, WHOOP! Any guesses on how they will get out of this mess? Please review your thoughts! Thx for readin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Leo's POV **

Leo hopped after the cyclops. The pain in his leg replaced by adrenaline. He stopped as the monsters entered the cave. Then slipped in as they began to tie up his friends. He crouched behind a poorly constructed table. His jacket matched the walls, a light brown. He pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then folded his legs under him (ignoring a small shoot of pain from his injured one) and became a small, brown, ball of Leo.

A rock was rolled in front of the entrance way. He knew that cyclopes were immune to fire, like him. Pulling something out of his toolbelt he began to frantically work. The cyclops were talking about EATING his friends! With a final tweak he released a small, robotic, dragon onto the floor. It leaped from his palm and skittered across the floor. Then spread it's wings and leaped a few feet. Leo didn't make the robot able to fly. But it did shoot fire.

It opened it's mouth and shot out a flame. That caught the cyclops attention. They huddled around it.

"Can we eat it?" One asked. Another shook his head as the dragon spit more fire. Leo grabbed a hammer from his belt, gripping it tightly. Piper sat in front of him. Her eyes were lit up with hope as she watched the tiny dragon march around. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Leo. He gave her his mischievous grin and placed a finger to his lips. She looked away.

As the cyclops pondered over his dragon he pulled a white T-shirt out of his belt then a black marker. He wrote a crossed it, in big letters. "Leo's got all da, ladies!" Then flipped it over and on the back wrote "Team Leo!" It was a joke. One that comforted him, he slipped it on under his jacket while the monsters were occupied, then re-zipped his coat. The he began his plan.

Rapidly pulling out things from his belt he made several things to help him defeat the cyclops. For a while he fiddled. But the cyclops were getting agitated, he glanced up and saw one kicking his dragon, the stomping off, only to have his leg bit by the robot. As Leo just finished the last bit of his plan his robot was stomped under the foot of a cyclops. The scraps burst into flame. The one-eyed monster stomped it out then turned back to discuss eating their six captives.

Leo took a deep breath, it was now or never. He pulled a small lever and his plan went off. First, fireworks started to fill the room. Filling the area with smoke. He quickly threw his next contraption over near his friends. It sucked all the smoke out of the air when it got near. He clipped one to himself the rolled out from under the table. He didn't even feel his leg. He threw flames at the monsters to distract them, then pushed a button and several mechanic birds burst into the air. They dove at the cyclops who were blinded by the smoke and his fire. They caused several scratches, gold blood oozing out of the wounds.

Just as Leo was about to deploy the last stage of his plan a hard object hit him from behind. He flew a crossed the room slamming into the wall of the cave. His back took the brunt of the impact. He grunted and got to his feet. The cyclops had hit him with a wooden club. He got onto his knees and threw flames at the club. It burst into fire and the cyclops yelled in defiance as it started to reduce to a pile of ash.

Leo reached for the finale but it wasn't there. He saw it, on the floor. A gun, it looked like a toy from _Toy Story _but it was a LOT more dangerous. The cyclops followed his gaze and time seemed to freeze. Leo pushed himself forwards, feeling a sharp pain up his injured leg. The cyclops moved towards the weapon. Leo landed on top of the gun. Relief flooded through him. If that gun had been used against him- suddenly he was wrenched off his weapon. Two large hands wrapped all the way around his puny biceps. He fought, kicking the other cyclops that had grabbed him with his good leg.

But it did no good. He stopped struggling as the cyclops picked up his gun and aimed it at his chest. Leo stared at the monsters one eye in defiance. The thing grinned then started to laugh, his body convulsing. Leo moved his hands down bit by bit. The cyclops finally stopped laughing and pointed the gun at him again.

"You thought you could defeat us, puny demigod. HAHAHA" It said in a deep voice. Leo put on his funny face as he stood with his arms held back. He moved his hand to his belt and reached inside then gripped a knife.

"I didn't think I could defeat you, smelly dude. I knew!" Leo wrenched his arm free and flung the knife at the cyclops's ugly eye. He turned just as it met it's mark. He heard a roar and glanced back to see a pile of dust. The other cyclopes's were stunned. Leo wrenched his other arm free and grabbed a hammer, he jammed the sharp end into the monster's throat. It stared at him then crumbled to dust.

But a giant hand grabbed his neck. He yelped and instinctively shot some fire. But they lifted him off the ground, and he swung helplessly over ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm back! Hope everyone had a happy holiday. Now, I might be a bit...slow posting chapters. School is starting back up soon. I also REALLY have to spend time practicing my clarinet, we have all these band tests when we get back. Some of you might have noticed that in my POV's for each chapter it goes. Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel. Well, I'm mixing Percy and Annabeth up a bit. Don't worry next chapter will be from Percy's POV. But I really wanted this one from Annabeths. Please review and follow!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was nearly sick with fear. They were tied up, my no other than cyclopses. JUST like when she was with Thaila and Luke. Percy wasn't next to her. He had been tied next to Piper. Annabeth sat next to Jason and Hazel. Her heart raced, her mind whirled, trying to come up with an escape plan. Then, the dragon came. Leo was here! She nearly leaped with joy. They had a chance! Fireworks and smoke filled the air and Leo threw some smoke sucker near them, that way they wouldn't choke.

Annabeth watched the whole battle praying to the gods that Leo would be able to free them. He took down three. Three left. Then he was grabbed from behind. He shot fire and dangled over the ground. She had her eyes fixed on Leo. Then noticed his hands. As he dangled his hands worked, moving so fast they were nearly a blur. Then he threw his creation behind him. A small, windup toy, eyeball, hit the cyclops right in the eye. It stumbled and Leo squirmed his way free. Jabbing a knife into it's chest. It cried out, stared at the knife hilt and pawed at it once before crumbling to dust.

"WHOOO! Who's Mr. McShizzle?! THIS GUY!" Leo shouted and wrenched off his coat. Underneath was a white shirt. It said Leo's got all da ladies. It also said, Team Leo. Though the joke wasn't terribly funny the six snickered. It helped release the tension and fear. Leo gave his famous mischievous grin and launched himself at one of the stunned cyclopses. Annabeth saw him wince the slightest at his injured leg. But other than that he seemed unbothered (is unbothered a word?) by his leg. The fire maker shot flames at the cyclops with one hand. Though it was unharmed, it was distracted.

He managed to scurry up the cyclopses legs and jab the sharp end of his knife it's it's neck. It yowled and purposefully stumbled into the wall behind him. Annabeth heard her friend groan. The monster crumbled to dust. Leo slid to the ground. Gasping, luckily, he hadn't hit the wall full force like he would have if he was on it's back. Annabeth gasped as the other two cyclopses surrounded him. Leo looked at the two monsters, his eyes filled with urgency. He opened his toolbelt as the monsters drew nearer. There was no way he could take down these two on his own. Their biceps bulged, about the size as a full grown, domesticated, cat.

The others weren't nearly as strong as them, or as big as them. It would take all seven of them to take down one. Besides Hazel Frank became a lion. But the ropes wouldn't give and he yowled and tried to bite at them. But they were out of reach. Leo flung something over to them. It was a ball, Annabeth frowned as it rolled to a stop near her hands. Then it opened. Inside was a knife. She realized why he had put it in a ball. It wouldn't have slid nearly as far. Annabth quickly grabbed it and sawed at the ropes.

The six, except for Piper and Frank who were staring at Leo, who was trying to fend off the cyclopses with fire, stared at Annabeth. She feelt the rope around her hands drop, and she undid her ankles. Once she was totally free she quickly untied the lion Frank who roared and leapt at the monsters who now had Leo cornered. Ananabeth got Hazel next, then Jason, and Piper and Percy. Her boyfriend winked at her as she undid the last rope and ran offf to join his friends in battle. Annabeth, the fear from before now gone. Raced to join them. They all jabbed at the feet of one of the cyclopses. Meanwhile Leo shot fire to distract both. But he must be tiring, shooting fire nonstop mustn't be good for his energy.

The cyclops they were attacking fell and they quickly killed it, it became a big bit of dust. They turned to the last cyclops. It seemed shocked at the death of it's friend but quickly regrouped. The fire, which was aimed at it's eye stopped. Leo leaned against the wall panting. With the distraction gone the demigods were at a disadvantage. The cyclops could whack at them with it's large hand without being worried if it would miss. But they jabbed at it's feet. Leo joining once he caught his breath. Each person was flung a crossed the room. But they got right back up and kept fighting. finally the monster fell and they killed it. A pile of dust was all that remained.

The seven stood and looked at each other, panting. Leo plopped down onto the ground. He held his injured leg in his hands. Annabth felt a jab of worry. What if the fighting made the wound worse. She couldn't bear to see her friend in such pain. But them something else dawned on her. The rock blocking the cave entrance, was unmovable. They were trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm starting the thing where I answer everyone's comments in the A/N's. So if you comment after the publish date of this chapter (January 8th, 2015) I will answer you! Thx to all the people who already have commented, plz, plz, plz check out my other stories the ones I am still working on are the Spirit Animals and Warriors one! Plz review and follow and suggest to ur friends! Oh and I decided that Calypso was real in this thingy. I don't want Leo to be alone! So she will be mentioned sometimes. Oh and there is some romance in this, I think that I'm a bit better now. But that is not my specialty. **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy turned Riptide back into a pen, luckily the Cyclopses hadn't figured out that the pen was a sword, and he was able to keep it tucked safely in his pocket while everyone else had their weapons confiscated. When he was tied up though he hadn't been able to reach his trusty sword, Percy's ADHD brain finally began to process the event. They were trapped inside this cave, an immovable rock blocking the only exit. Meanwhile Piper and Jason crouched next to Leo. They offered him some ambrosia, which he refused, saying that he was fine.

Percy then walked over to his girlfriend, Annabeth stood in the center of the cave staring at the rock intently, Percy could see her wheels spinning as she thought of ideas to escape. Man, he loved that woman. He walked over to her, she didn't look at him until he stood right in front of her. Her gray eyes glared at him.

"Move, Seaweed Brain, I was _trying _figure out a way out of here!" Percy just gave her a grin, she rolled her eyes but didn't try to move him out of her way.

He moved into her, arms wrapping around her, he felt her shoulder blades and pulled her closer, her hands twitched, wanting to move through his hair but she gently pushed him away. "Not now." She said, Percy glanced around suddenly realizing he was about to give his girlfriend a long kiss in front of everyone. BUt he pushed the embarrassment away and pushed his forehead against her's he wrapped her up in a hug, he didn't move his hands he just hugged her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her gently. He could only imagine what it must be like to be nearly killed by cyclopses when you were 6 then have to go through something of the same nature.

She wrapped him up in a hug too. "I shouldn't be the one your worrying about." She said, he knew she was talking about Leo who was still refusing any ambrosia or nectar. "But, I'm fine, it was scary, the nostalgia, but I've been to Tarturas! A little fright wont kill me!" Percy didn't press her but her voice was the slightest bit strained. There was no doubt anyone in the Seven was weak, but there was no doubt anyone wasn't scared either. Annebeth was one of the toughest people he knew. But her scary past was a bit of a weakness, everyone had one. Percy's was Tarturas, that place still sent him into full freak out mode whenever he though about it too long.

As if sensing his thoughts she said. "Your thinking about Tarturas, aren't you."

He nodded, "Don't ponder over it, Percy, it will only make it seem more scary. Now come one, lets go check on our Repair boy and get the Hades out of here!"

They crouched next to Piper and Jason. Leo plugged his ears and sang a song as Piper tried to charmspeak him into eating some ambrosia. Percy nearly plugged his too, the charmspeak made him want to grab all the ambrosia and stuff it in his mouth. Finally Piper stopped, Leo followed a few seconds after.

"Look Pipes! I don't want any ambrosia! I'm fine!" Though Percy could tell he was in pain, he didn't seem as hurt as he did before the cyclopses.

"Fire!" Annabeth gasped, then looked around as she realized she had said it out loud. "Oh, sorry it's nothing." She quickly said as Frank gave her a weird look. But Leo's look was far from weird, it was amazed.

"Fire! Yes! I can burn the ground around the rock!" He gasped and struggled to make it to his feet. Piper ended up catching him as he almost fell but he seemed unfazed. "All I need is some..." he opened his toolbelt and pulled out a small canister of gasoline.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Piper yelled as Leo limped over to the rock. "Your too tired! You've already used too much fire! Lets just, I don't know, dig our way out!"

Leo glanced at her. "That'd take too long, the monsters chasing us are closing in, we've already lost too much time." Piper, for once, was speechless. Leo sprinkled the gasoline in the holes around the rock. Then with a glance back at Piper, who had her jaw clenched, anger coursing through her eyes, his hand burst into a flame. He shot it at the gasoline, then staggered back so they could see. He was obviously worn out. Percy knew the feeling. Once you were _that _tired even a small bit of power use drained you.

The fire hit the gasoline and burst into an even bigger flame. It started to burn the earth below the cave wall. They were almost free.


	13. Chapter 13

**GuestLol- Thx for reviewing! My favorite book out of both series has to be Blood of Olympus. (I'm hoping that if ur reading this story u've already read the book.) It was awesome! TEAM LEO! I'm trying to give this story's romance a bit more detail, just saying "they kissed" is pretty lame, so..hopefully I'll get better!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

The fire burned through the ground, eating away at the soil. Soon a small hole was formed, but the fire had become smaller as well, the hole was too tiny, no one could crawl through that. Leo shot a bit more of the flames at the dying light, increasing it's size. Soon the hole was big enough to fit everyone, except for Frank, but he could just become mouse or something and scurry out. Percy put out the flame with a small squirt of water, Annabeth volunteered to go first, Percy quickly took second. Annabeth cracked her knuckles, made sure her sword was secured on her waist and wiggled through the opening.

"All clear." She whispered, Percy just managed to fit through the exit. Leo slipped through with no problem, same for Piper, Jason pulled himself through it, casuing a chunk of dirt to fall. Hazel was about to go but quickly turned to Frank. Placing her hands on his chest she kissed him. At first he seemed shocked, but quickly came to and kissed her back, wrapping his strong arms around her, moving his hands down her waist. Then she broke away.

"I love you." She said, then, before he could say a word, she slid through the hole. As she dusted some dirt off her jeans a small, white, mouse emerged from the cave, it quickly formed back into Frank. But, before anyone could say a word the howling, yipping, and yowling of hellhounds sounded from close by. Everyone looked at each other in alarm. Surprisingly, it was Leo who took action first.

"Percy! Make those trees fall some water! Jason, do the same with those with your air! I have an idea!" Leo had pointed to some trees on their left and right. Beckoning everyone to stand back Percy and Jason did as they were told. Water swirled around two trees, pushing against them. Hazel could feel the air blowing from Jason's side, the trees strained to stay up. Percy's were the first to fall, followed quickly by Jason's. Without hesitation Leo shot some fire at the trees, the one's that Jason had cut down immediately burst into flame. But, Percy's were too wet. Hazel could see the strain in Leo's face as he concentrated on those trees. His fire turned from orange to blue. Finally the trees caught into flame.

"Arion!" Annabeth yelled to Hazel. She whistled, the sound pierced the air, and a few seconds later the horse was there. She rubbed his neck then mounted him. Frank was a horse too. Leo, exhausted and staggering climbed onto Frank's back. An also tired Percy joined him and Frank galloped off a full speed. Hazel beckoned to Piper who slid onto the horses back. Arion burst off just as Hazel saw Blackjack pick up Annabeth and Jason. They quickly passed Frank, Hazel pulled on Arion a bit, who reluctantly slowed to Frank's speed. The fire behind them would create an obstacle earning them a few precious seconds.

Frank was running hard, Leo and Percy kept glancing nervously behind them. Hazel tapped Arion, letting him speed up a bit. Just as Arion pulled ahead of Frank Hazel saw a flash of black in the brush. Arion saw it too, he dug his hoofs into the ground and whinnied. Hazel nearly flew off. Piper had to grab Hazel to steady herself. But, Frank, didn't stop quick enough. The hellhound burst out of the bushes. It tackled Frank who fell to the ground, sending Leo and Percy flying off him. Frank, however was quick to turn himself into a lion. His mane billowing, and tail lashing, he struck out at the hellhound with a large paw. His claws raked the neck of the monster, it quickly became a small pile of dust. But the that dust created a major problem. The monsters were now upon them.


	14. Chapter 14

**TheEpitomeOfBibliophile- Thx sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! I love reading them! I will make this chapter xtra long, (as u requested) thx for all the reviews!**

**Hey people! Hope you like this chapter! :) Plz review and follow and fav. and blah blah blah! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

**Franks POV **

Frank flexed his claws and leapt at harpy. It yelped and took to the air, but Frank the lion launched himself into the air and grabbed it, crushing it with his paws. He came back to the ground with dust all over him, shaking it off his golden pelt he lunged at an empousia (hope I spelled that right!) who screamed and tried to slash at him. But he crushed her under his large paws. Overhead several harpies circled, occasionally diving in to attack them. Frank transformed into a giant eagle and flew up to them. Using his talons he caught one by surprise, it screamed a warning just as his talons sunk into it's neck, it became dust. But the other harpies knew he was their now. They clawed at his wings and body. He screeched and snapped and clawed at the pesky monsters. One harpy with yellow wings dove away, laughing, for she had grabbed a handful of his feathers.

Anger turned his vision red, he tucked in his wings and dove at the yellow winged creature, he quickly came up onto it and snatched it out of the air with his talons. They screeched and clawed at his legs with their claws. But Frank killed the monster and flew back up towards the other harpies. In a flurry of wings he managed to snatch another one from the air. He kept on following the monsters, one time he nearly crashed into the ground as he pursued one, luckily he transformed into a leopard at the last moment and managed to leap off the ground and become an eagle again. Soon only one harpy was left, she had blue wings and was quick.

He hovered in front of her, then in one quick move lunged for her, but she flipped out of the way and dove towards Leo, who was battling a hellhound with a hammer, too tired to create fire. Frank didn't know how that kid was standing. He had been thrown pretty hard off Frank's back, plus he had used a TON of fire and his leg was real hurt. Frank cried out and dove after the harpy. Luckily, Leo heard him, and looked up. The fire-user dove out of the way just as the harpy reached him. The blue-winged pest was momentarily dazed, she hadn't gotten Leo. Frank opened his wings and landed on the harpy.

The monster screamed and thrashed, but Frank quickly killed it, his talons hit the ground. He quickly took in his surroundings. Leo had just killed the hellhound and was taking on a telekine, Percy and Annabeth were fighting some hydras. But were having little luck, they needed Leo to use some fire to kill it. Piper and Jason were battling most of the hellhounds, and Hazel was stabbing at a wind spirit. Frank became a lion and ran over to Leo, he killed the telekine for him then tossed his head over to Percy and Annabeth. Leo sighed and ran over to help the couple. Meanwhile, Frank turned to his own girlfriend. Hazel managed to kill the monster she had been battling with before. NOw she was taking on hoards of empousia, protecting Jason, who fought behind her, next to Piper. The empousia would gladly suck the blood out of Zeus's son.

Frank roared and joined his girlfriend, batting away the enemy. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, he was vaguely aware of a scratch in his flank, but he couldn't care less about it. Soon Percy and Annabeth joined him and Hazel. Frank sensed Leo stumbling over to help Piper and Jason. The poor kid must be exhausted! Soon all the empousia were gone, now some dust. But when Frank turned he saw, and heard, more monsters coming. A LOT more. With a yowl, he gained his friend's attention. Even Piper, JAson and Leo glanced back at him as they took down hellhounds. Frank tossed his head towards the oncoming monsters then became a dragon. Everyone got the message. Hazel climbed on first. Chills racked Franks scaly body at her touch. If only he had some time to be alone with her. He remembered the kiss they had back in the cyclops cave. He wanted to kiss her again. Wrap his arms around her and loose all sense of time. To loose all worry, and fear, and everything that seemed to be weighing him down, and just hold her.

He shook his hopeless dreaming out of his head, this was not the time! They needed to think about surviving, ONLY surviving. Leo was the last to climb on and Frank burst into the air. Finding an okay breeze he soared over the trees. Behind them he could see around a thousand monsters, rushing through the forest. He flapped his wings harder, not wanted to be caught in the massive amount of enemys. He flew through the air for a bit, until he couldn't see, or hear, the monsters. He slowly descended, landing with a slight, _thud, _everyone climbed off, and Frank became human again. Leo immediately, sat down. Piper and Jason sat next to each other five meters (Since Frank is Canadian he does meters, it is really 16 feet.) away from Leo. Frank walked over to Hazel and pulled her over to a fallen tree. They sat down on it together, and Frank embraced her.

They sat like this for a while, Hazel's head buried in his shoulder. Frank kissed her on the head, all his worries dissipated. He moved his hands onto and around her shoulder blades. She moved a hand through his hair. Then, she moved her head, and, they kissed. This was their best kiss by far. Both of them leaned into each other, wanting more. He moved his hands around her back, feeling the perfect curve of her waist and the shape of her shoulder blades. Her hands moved around his hair, then down his back. It all ended too quickly, though. Someone next to them cleared their throat. The couple looked up, Percy was standing there. Frank felt heat rushing through his face. Hazel became as red as a tomato.

"It's time to go guys." He said. Hazel nodded quickly and hurried off. Percy turned to leave but winked at Frank, and gave him a thumbs up. This only made Frank more embarrassed. As Frank got up to leave he saw Leo, he was holding a piece of paper, Frank just saw the outline of a girl on it. Curiosity flowed through him. Plus, as Leo tucked the paper into his bag, Frank heard him say.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my way soon, Sunshine."

* * *

**Calypso is FINALLY mentioned! Hope u liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm sorry about not updating for a bit, got side-tracked...anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Pipers POV**

Piper jogged next to Jason, they were in the rear. Leo was leading, despite his leg, (which didn't seem to be affecting him as much now) the kid must have been exhausted. So much fire use...but he had insisted to lead. So the couples ran side by side behind him. A screech sounded from above, a stray harpy. That was it, Piper snapped. She _hated _monsters.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the harpy, putting in a lot of charmspeak. The harpy immediately tucked it's wings and dove towards her. Jason, also affected by the charmspeak, pressed closer to her. Leo had stopped up ahead. Piper got out her knife as the harpy dove, with one quick motion she stabbed it through the heart. It shrieked then exploded into dust. Piper dusted off her pants, then put away the knife. When she looked up, no one was moving. She jogged up over to Leo, Jason next to her. "Whats the hold u-" Piper stopped. In front of them was a rode, on the rode was a large van. It was smoking, a guy stood over it, the hood was up.

"Hey!" Leo said and walked over to the guy. Piper cursed him in her mind. What was he thinking? Just walking up to a guy like that! He looked like a hobo with his clothing. The guy looked up and gave them a puzzled look. "I can fix your car, man." Leo said.

"Who are you?" The guy asked holding up a wrench threateningly. Leo stopped walking and put up his hands.

"Whoa there, tough guy, we come in peace! I'm Leo, this is Piper, Jason, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth." The guy still seemed suspicious.

"What do you want? For all I know your a bunch of teenagers meaning to rob me!"

Leo let out a laugh. "No! Listen, man, I work at a repair shop down in New York city. The store collapsed and my leg was broken." Leo gingerly patted his injured leg. "My friends managed to get out unharmed, the lucky buggers. Anyways, my leg was healed in the hospital, but, I was supposed to work it out a bit, so, we hiked through these forests. Yet my dumbo friends over here forgot to bring much food or water, or a map!" Leo shook his head in fake exasperation. "Then my leg started to hurt again, not healed all the ways, but we were lost. Luckily we found you and this rode! We need a ride to the nearest town. I can fix your car, if we did attack you, you could take us on. Come on, these six aren't that smart, they didn't even take a tent for our hike! Plus, my leg is bum, so I can't move around really well."

Piper was shocked, since when was Leo such a good speaker? She was impressed, he had come up with that story pretty quickly. Though she was a bit offended, he called her stupid! The guy seemed convinced, but he asked one question that threw Leo off-guard. "Well, where are your parents?"

Leo was speechless, luckily, Annabeth saved him. "We're all adopted. Our adopted parents were gone on vacation. We were left with out uncle, he ditched us as soon as he could. We couldn't contact anyone either. Our family doesn't believe in technology like phones and computers. We sent a letter, but it still hasn't reached our parents. The hospital understood and extracted money from our parents bank accounts."

The guy nodded. "Okay, listen kid, Leo, whatever your name is. Fix this car and I'll take you and your pals to the nearest town. I'll drop you off near a store, you go in and call your parents with their phone. Then go to the hospital, that leg needs to be fixed."

Leo nodded and walked over to the car. In a few minutes it was as good as new, maybe even better. The guy, still gripping his wrench said. "By the way, I'm Albert, now get in the car." The teenagers complied, there were no seats in the back, just flooring and boxes. Leo climbed in first, he lied down on his side and murmured a good night, soon he was asleep.

Piper settled in next to Jason, resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her, but didn't say anything. For once she was glad he didn't speak, she was so tired, with her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, sleep took her away.

In front of her stood Aphrodite. "Mom!" Piper exclaimed. The goddess gazed at Piper warmly.

"Hello, my daughter, it is good to see you." She said. "I don't have much time, darling, you must have figured out already that someone let the monsters into Camp Half-Blood, and poisoned your friend." Piper nodded.

"Do you know who?" She asked.

"I wish, if I did that traitor would be blasted to bits! But, when you do find them, do NOT kill them. We must question the little rascal, only then can we truly resolve the true problem."

Piper racked her brain. "Real problem, w-what do mean?"

"Sleep well, my child, peace is a rare thing for demigods, I'm afraid you won't have much of it in the future." With that Aphrodite disappeared. Piper woke up to a rough jerk. Jason and her slid into Leo. Who sat up, looking groggy.

"Wha?" Leo said, then the side of the car caved in. They had wrecked!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm worried I'm putting in TOO much action. So plz review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Jason yelped as the car side caved in. He opened the doors with a powerful gust of wind, they banged open and everyone jumped out. Piper stood beside him hand placed over the spot where her knife was. They studied the scene. A truck had crashed into their side. The driver of the truck wasn't visible, but their driver was. His face was red, he was fuming. He punched the side of the van, cursing. "Close you ears kids." Leo said as the man rounded off another line of obscenities."

"How did this even happen!?" The guy yelled. When he finally stopped he turned to them. "Listen, kids, I asked the police to bring an extra car to take you to town." Jason nodded and clutched his coin in his pocket. When the police finally arrived they had to be separated. Jason ended up with Leo and Annabeth. They drove to the town, Jason spotted a sign that said, Barker, as they drove into the city. The police car screeched to a stop near the hospital. The police ushered them out, telling them to call their parents.

Percy asked the man at the reception desk for a phone. Leo was taken into a room with a doctor, protesting as he was dragged away. Percy signaled for Jason to join him. "I'm gonna ask my mom if she can cover the bills for Leo. If she cant... then I guess we'll have to break outta here." Jason prayed to the gods that Mrs. Jackson could cover the bills. Percy called her and left the room. So Jason sat over near Piper. She smiled at him and relaxed in her chair.

"How are you?" Jason asked her, reaching for her hand.

"Fine, just tired. I can't believe that only a few days ago we were in Camp Half-Blood!" She said, taking his hand. Her's was soft, yet tough. He could feel calluses on them. Suddenly, as if sitting down had triggered it, he was exhausted. Even the nap in the van hadn't been enough. His head lolled backwards and he slipped into the serenity of sleep.

In front of him stood Zeus. The god looked at Jason, his expression almost unreadable, except for a small glint in his eye, he almost looked...proud, of Jason. "Son." He said nodding his head at Jason.

"Dad." Jason answered, feeling tense and uncomfortable around his father.

"Jason, I'm going to cut to the chase. Blood will be spilled. Apollo has confirmed it. There is a long trek in front of you and your friends. Your destination may not be as happy as you think."

As Jason opened his mouth to speak Zeus cut him off. "Jason, be cautious, for demigods, danger always lurks around the corner." Then the god disappeared in a flash. Jason only had moments to think before he was sucked out of his dream and into the real world.

"Jason. Wake up." Piper was saying. Jason yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes then looked at his girlfriend, she was sill sitting next to him. She looked as if she had just awoken too. In front of the five in chairs was Percy. He held the phone in his left hand.

"My mom said that she'd just be able to afford the bill, even if he has surgery...she'll send it over once we know how much we owe." Percy looked troubled though and when he sat down next to Annabeth she started to whisper to him. They both sat there, heads together, Jason wondered what they were saying but thought it better to not eavesdrop. Just then, the doctor came out from the room Leo was in.

"Your friend is fine. Some infection he had there. Luckily his body held it at bay for long enough. We gave him some antibiotics and other medicines. We've been told about your situation, so we set up three extra beds and four chairs in your friends room. You may stay here over night." Then the doctor handed Percy the bill and walked away. Finally, the group felt safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I _might_ take a break from updating for a bit, because I have a TON of tests coming up, gotta study!**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

** Leo's POV**

Leo stood, back against the white wall as the doctor went to get his friends. He loved them, he really did. But, seeing them gave him a sharp pain in his heart, when he saw them kissing or flirting or holding hands, all he could think of was her face. Calypso. He wasn't about to ditch his pals, not at all. Even if he did, Festus had ran away during the attack. He remembered seeing a bronze shape leaping off into the forest.

Anyways, he felt great, his leg was infinitely better, now reduced to a dull throb that the doctors said would go away in a day or two. When the doctor came in he gave Leo a stern look, he was supposed to be in his bed. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Percy, Frank, and Annabeth followed. "Wassup." Leo said.

Piper seemed so relived he was healed she collapsed into the chair behind her, a large grin on her face. Jason was grinning too, he gave Leo a fist-bump then plopped down of a bed, hands behind his head. Percy nodded happily, Annabeth blinked happily, as did Frank and Hazel. The seven talked for a bit, blabbering on and on about this and that. Their quest, where everyone else from Camp Half-blood was, what had happened to them, so on.

The doctors came in and out, pulling out extra beds and things. The demigods, for one of the few times in their life, watched TV, no one ordered food, not wanted to waste 's money. When Leo had suggested it, Percy had given him such a death stare that the fire user was afraid for his life. At night they all fell asleep felling warm and comfy. In fact, as they started to pack up to leave the hospital a nurse came in hands behind her back, her shirt was too large, it draped almost to her knees.

"Hello kids, I here to give Leo his last vaccination. Then you going to be driven out of town by police, they willing to take you out of New York into Ohio. From there you board plane that take you to Kansas. We told that your parents have returned from vacation and arrived in Kansas, they hopefully meet you there." The lady had a thick accent, and had trouble speaking. Leo froze when he heard vaccination. The doctors had told him that those were all done.

The lady moved her hands in front of her, revealing a super large syringe with a super long needle. In it was a bright orange liquid, though you could barely tell, for her hands, covered by gloves, were HUGE. Annabeth touched Leo on the shoulder, she squeezed, a warning. Leo stepped away from the nurse. "Listen lady, I'm sure you know what your doing here, but the doctor said that we were all done with these shots."

The lady, who's feet were also super large, stepped forwards. "I give vaccination." Leo gave out an uncertain laugh, something was not right here.

"Um, you might wanna check with the doctor for tha-" Leo was cut off as the lady closed the door behind her with her foot, he heard a lock click into place. _Holy Hephaestus, this is NOT right! _Leo thought as he backed away. The nurse grinned evilly, then sprang forwards, wings sprouting from her large shirt, ripping it away, revealing bright green wings and a black shirt, pressed against her, the ends frayed. Her gloves and shoes had little seams appearing in them then they ripped revealing eagle talons. A harpy. Leo saw flames dance across his arms, ending at the beginning of his sleeves. The fire in his hands turned from orange to red to a blazing white.

Taking careful aim he blasted the harpy, it leapt out of the way, wings flapping, the fire seared the end of her right wing off, causing her to shriek. The wall burst into flame, Leo was worried for her friends, he back-peddled over to Percy. "WATER!" he screamed, Percy understood and water appeared, washing away the fire. Leo felt a gust of air as Jason set to work. Frank was a leopard, Hazel had her sword drawn slashing when the harpy got too close. Piper was screaming at the monster, telling to to stand in one place wuith her charmspeak.

The harpy screamed as water crashed into it, then was picked up by a gale and thrown into the wall. Frank yowled and slashed at her, getting her wing. Annabeth was shoutimg orders. The harpy was pinned against the wall now, Leo heard Annabeth shriek his name. He knew what to do, summoning all his power he shot a blazing fire ball right at the harpy. The wind pinned her, she only had time to shriek before she turned to dust. Then, even though they were on the fifth floor, the kids leapt out the window falling down, towards the fire trucks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy fell towards the fire trucks below, the firefighters were holding a trampoline for them to land on. Leo landed on it first, bouncing up with a joyful yelp. Jason and Hazel landed a split second later, then Frank, then Annabeth. Percy landed on the trampoline, it absorbed his impact and he jolted up going a few inches into the sky. After he stopped bouncing he scrambled off of the trampoline. A firefighter rushed over to him, forcing an oxygen mask over his mouth. He breathed in air to make them happy, he didn't want to make them mad.

After they got all checked over, the police came over, concerned looks on their faces. "Hello kids, may we have your names?"

"Leo Jones." Leo said, fiddling with something.

"Piper Jones" Piper said.

"Frank Jones."

"Jason Jones."

"Hazel Jones."

"Percy Jones."

"Annabeth Jones."

The police wrote down each of their names. They had agreed to make all their last names Jones, that way if they were ever in trouble they couldn't be tracked. The police wrote down their names and asked them a few questions.

"What happened?" One asked.

"Well..." Annabeth started, wiping off a fake tear. "We were just sitting with Leo, getting ready to leave...when...the microwave in our room burst into flames!We hadn't even used it! It spread before we could do anything. The flames blocked the door, and when we saw the trampoline below us... w-we jumped out of the window." Annabeth made her voice crack in certain places to make it seem like she was really upset. Man, Percy loved that girl. He resisted the urge to grab her and run his hands up her back, and press his lips to hers. But, he figured that would seem pretty weird in front of everyone, especially since they were supposed to be step-siblings.

The police wrote that down and asked more information about why they were in the building, etc. When they were finally done they were loaded into a car. Three were in one, four in another. Percy ended up with Jason, Leo, and Frank. The police probably thought that the boys would want to be together. Percy pulled on his seat belt and scooted over a bit as Frank settled in next to him. Once everyone was inside, the car started to drive, they were soon on a highway.

"Some fire, eh?" He said.

Frank nodded. Jason mumbled something. Leo said. "Yeah man! It was one big fire! Whew! It was almost as hot as me." The boys snickered at that last part. "What?" Leo said. "I'll let you know that I'm VERY attractive, the girls just come running!" Percy laughed. Jason punched Leo playfully in the shoulder.

"Yup, I'm sure there are some chasing the car right now." Percy said.

Leo nodded. "Finally, SOMEONE who understands." He had a huge grin on his face. Percy snickered. Then the boys stopped talking, they sighed happily then Percy looked out the window. The world rolled by, Percy enjoyed the brief peace, he had a gut feeling there wouldn't be much of it for a while.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope u like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sat next to Percy on the plane. As they took off she felt him grip the armrests tightly. His hands were as pale as his face was. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, once they were in the air he seemed to calm down a bit. She didn't blame him, she hated take offs too. As they flew she heard Leo behind her telling jokes to Piper. The poor girl hadn't managed to land a seat next to Jason. Zeus's sun was sitting next to some lady who had pink nails, large, fake, pink eyelashes, and a pink handbag. He looked miserable as she rambled on about the latest fashion styles.

Frank and Hazel were in the front of the plane, Annabeth couldn't see them but she figured they were enjoying their time together. Her and Percy talked about the old times back and Camp H. The memories sent pangs of sadness throughout her when she realized that Camp Half-Blood was gone. It was the best time she had with Percy since this whole thing started. They had lots of time to talk, kiss, and hug each other. Though they avoided talking about their time in Tarturus (I have no idea how to spell that!) and Leo's death, they talked about their latest adventure. As her and Percy were wrapped in each other embrace, their lips on one another (neither really cared about the people around them anymore) as her hands ran through his hair. They hit a massive bit of turbulence.

The plane jolted and Percy grasped the arm rests again, mumbling about he hated the air. Annabeth peeked out the window. She saw some storm spirits floating next to the plane as they descended. Though the storm spirits would be a problem for them to take on, it was a horrifying reminder that no matter how far away they got from New York, the monsters were always following. Surely they must be traveling to Camp Jupiter too. Behind her someone poked her shoulder. It was Leo.

"See our escorts?" He asked pointing out the window. She nodded solemnly, the Latino sighed and sat back down. Another problem arose from the storm spirits. How were they going to take them on in front of everyone. Who know what the mortals would think they were doing. Randomly firing a gun into the sky, attacking some poor, innocent, old man? Her mind raced through many different ways to take on the monsters without the attention of the mortals. She decided that her and her friends would just have to ignore the monsters until they got outside. If the monsters attacked them, then it must look like something to the mortals. If they attacked after the storm spirits attacked, then it would look as if they were doing it in self-defense.

She explained the plan to Percy, who nodded and agreed to the idea, then went back to mumbling about the air. After she explained to to Leo and Piper the plane started was about to land. Percy sighed with relief when the wheels safely touched down. When Annabeth looked back outside the storm spirits were gone. They were the first out of the plane, since they had no luggage. The storm spirits followed them in human form. Frank was a dog now, Annabeth had bought a leash and collar and put him on it. The reason, a dog could smell the monsters better. They wouldn't have to glance back at them each second, which was beginning to attract attention. As they walked outside, Annabeth lead them into a forest, Frank barked and bacame a human. But they had already whipped around, weapons ready.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

The storm spirits rushed them. Hazel slashed one right through the middle, it became dust with a yelp.

She saw Leo burn one to smithereens, she was glad his leg was fixed, he seemed so much happier now. In less than a minute the monsters were gone. Walking out of the forest, the collar and leash broken to tatters when Frank had become human, the seven looked around. They had been in Kansas before, but never in the town. It was full of cars and buildings, not the old farmland everyone thought it was. They entered a quick shop and bought some candy bars and water bottles, as they walked around the area, they found a good motel to stay in. It was cheap and wasn't all that bad, as they settled in they started to plan for their next move.

When they woke up the next morning, they caught a bus which took them to the area with the capital, the heart of Topeka. As they walked around, trying to act normal, they saw hellhound stalking them. The mortals must have thought it was a stray dog, for some shooed it off, others called to it, holding out food. They ignored it, but it was staring to get on their nerves, could they not have a day without monsters? As they walked around town, they caught another bus, and another, they were soon in Wichita.

They were getting closer and closer to Camp Jupiter. They again walked into some trees. A harpy, two hellhounds and a telkehine followed. They quickly disposed of them, but, someone ran from the forest, glancing back at them and screaming.

"Crap!" Percy said and they all ran as the sound of a siren approached. Now the police and monsters were chasing them. They heard the siren stopping and the car doors slamming as the police ran out. They darted through the trees, crashing through a creek. Behind them they heard people crashing through a forest.

"Call the K9 unit!" They heard someone behind them say into their walkie talkie. Hazel leapt over a fallen tree, nearly tripping over a bush. She took in even breaths, forcing the fear from getting caught by the police. She reached down and summoned a diamond, grabbing in her fist, she chucked it into the forest and kept running. She prayed to her father that the police wouldn't find it and get cursed. Glancing back she saw some of them split off to investigate. She pulled on Frank, who ran next to her, then pointed to several fallen logs next to each other. Thick brush covered the entrance. Hazel pulled him into it and he got everyone else's attention, everyone dove into the undergrowth and Hazel grabbed a diamond, chucking it ahead of them, making it crash into the ground.

The police ran by, oblivious to their hiding spot. Soon, the barking of dogs sounded through the air, Hazel nudged Frank, and gestured for him to becofsdse an animal to distract them. Frank nodded and slid out from under their hiding spot, soon his feet became hooves and she hard him gallop off, she hoped this would work.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I the part with Frank being an animal to be from his POV, so I had to cut this one short! Plz review, fov, follow, etc!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry for not answering reviews...I admit it, I forgot... so here they are!**

**Silver Wick- Thx! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Calea- I don't think I'm gonna add Nico to this story, I'm sorry! I wish I had added him, but I think throwing him in there now would kind of mess up the story I'm plotting!**

**. - Thx so much! :)**

**HLPWcheese- Yeah, I know... I really wanted to add the whole cyclops thing though, so hey, think of it as if they made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes!**

_**For the guests I'm doing you in the order you posted a review, from newest to oldest**_

**Guest 1- My lips are sealed**

**Guest 2- The camp was over run by monsters, so they can't go back...hope this helps!**

**Guest 3-I did read the Blood of Olympus, but, if you had read the A/N it told you that I changed a few things about what had happened. Thx for reviewing and reading!**

**Guest 4- I never was in the spelling bee...**

**If I missed you sorry plz tell me in the comments and I will correct it!**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating in so long, computer troubles. Plus, I'm joining Track, so I'm not gonna be able to update as often, just FYI!**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Franks POV**

Frank galloped through the trees, his nose picked up the scent of dog, he was a deer. He stopped outside the bushes near the animals, and as they sniffed the bush where he was in interest he burst out of the bracken, snorting and whinnying like an alarmed deer. The dogs barked and watched he jump away, but they were trained well. Snorting a curse he became a falcon and rose into the sky. Once he was high enough, he tucked his wings and dove down, talons outstretched, onto the lead dog. He screeched as the dog snarled and tried to buck him off. He didn't claw the poor thing, he loved dogs. It was when he heard the police cock their pistols that he flew away. Thinking rapidly he became a bald eagle, since he was endangered the police couldn't shoot.

Diving down and hopping along the ground in front of the police and their canines, he acted as if he were cleaning his feathers. The dogs, no matter how well they were trained barked and dashed at him, he let out an alarmed screech, and flapped wildly into the air. He hovered above the dogs, just out of the reach of their snapping jaws, but close enough that they wouldn't forget him. Letting out a shrill cry he dove at one and clawed at it's flanks. It growled and snapped at him. It just missed his belly. Rising into the air a bit he chirped mockingly, whereas the police finally managed to snatch up their dogs. But, one dog, the most wild of them all, leapt up, out of the woman's grasp, and grabbed Frank's wing. Giving a cry of alarm he was taken down, the woman managed to snatch up the dog again, but it was strong, pulling against it's harness, snapping wildly. Yet, the lady held her own, tugging the dog away from the injured Frank.

Frank lay on the grass, his wing throbbed where the teeth had grabbed it, and when he tried to fly away, his wing dragged, but, he couldn't change form in front of all these police, so he screeched at them whenever they got close. He heard them phone animal control. He tried to escape but they always grabbed him around the middle, keeping him in sight, but that would earn them bloody wrists and hands from his claws. Just as the animal control men came, and threw a net over him. He chirped feebly, at least he had done his job. Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper and his beloved Hazel were forgotten and safe. He struggled as the people grabbed him with protected hands and put him in a sack. Even in the darkness he gave shrill cries and screeches of fury. But, they had clipped his feet together and his wings, his claws, though sharp, were unable to rip the fabric enough so that he he slide out. As he was placed gently in a car, he thought of Hazel, and how he would love to chuck one of her emeralds at these people right now.

A protected reached into the bag, in it was a needle. No! He was going to be sedated! Frank screeched and struggled, but another hand held him down gently and muttered soothing words, as the needle went into his skin and released it's liquid, and diminished his hopes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I needed Frank to be sedated so that the people wouldn't come off as cruel...hope you liked!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eagleclaw of. Thunderclan-**

**Yeah, I love track so far! (Btw love ur username!)**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with birthday business, yes it was my b-day! I'm not gonna say how old I am, but I will say that I am one year older than I was before! :) plz review!**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Piper and Jason crouched next to each other. They didn't say anything, just pressed themselves against each other, she savored his warmth. Just as she was breathing in his familiar, and comforting, scent Leo gave a yelp of alarm. She bolted upright Leo was on watch duty, for when Frank came back and told them they could leave. "Frank!" He said in a loud, alarmed voice. "H-he was an eagle, I saw him taunt the dogs, but, one clamped its jaws on his wing! He couldn't fly."

Hazel interrupted. "Wait! What do you mean he couldn't! Don't you mean he can't!?" Her voice was strained with distress and fear for her boyfriend. Piper gazed into Leo's eyes, they were troubled.

"Frank was taken by animal control Hazel" Leo said, his voice gentler than Piper had ever heard it. "Listen!" Leo said calming her a she began to scramble out of their hiding spot. "The car hasn't left yet. They are still searching for us, we need a plan." Leo looked at Annabeth pointedly.

Athena's daughter nodded quickly. "Look, we will save Frank. But, we have to worry about ourselves. Hazel, throw one of your gems into the forest. It'll distract them. Then, we'll make a run to grab Frank. Piper, you charmspeak the animal control people into giving you Fra-" just then everyone heard a car drive off me Leo informedthem that the animal control people were gone.

Everyone stayed calm,but Piper had an idea. "Okay, instead we'll head to the place they took Frank. I'll charmspeak them into giving me Frank, and, since they'll realize this quickly, Leo can start a small fire. Percy, you need to be on the scene that way it doesn't hurt anyone or any animals. We aren't bad people." Everyone considered the plan, then nodded, Hazel quickly grabbed a diamond.

She chucked it far into the woods, it crashed through the brush, after a few minutes Leo told them that it had diverted the police. The six demigods slid out of their hiding spot, each one sprinted out of the forest and didn't stop until they were a considerable distance away from it. Then they encountered yet another problem, they didn't know where they took Frank.

Piper asked some lady walking by, she didn't know, neither did a man. She finally charmspeaked some girl into letting them use her phone. The girl was a teenager, with a dog beside her. She looked worried at them using her phone, but shrugged and nodded at them when they thanked her. The building was a thirty minute run away. But, they were saving all their money for a bus to help them on their quest. So, they ran, everyone was fit, so no one had too much trouble, though Leo nearly sneezed some lava onto Piper's shoe.

"Sorry beauty queen" Leo mumbled then ran ahead. Her friend had seemed a bit dull since the plane ride, she sped up and ran next to him.

"What's up repair boy?" Surprisingly Leo told her it all. She knew that he was in love with Calypso, but when he described his feeling for her! Her Aphrodite instincts told her that this was true love. "Oh Leo, I know it's hard for you. Seeing all of us paired up with someone, but you will find her. Patience, I'll help you." He nodded, but the pain and longing in his eyes said it all, he was being torn apart by waiting. But, Piper would have to ponder it later, they were there, it was time for the plan!

Piper took a deep breath and entered the building. The floors were a glossy white, and the walls were a light gray, the aroma of animals and medicine hit her nose. She was in the right place. She heard Leo and Percy slip in behind her. As they walked off a bit, she approached the desk. Two people sat at it. One looked up and said.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, I realize that a bald eagle was taken in here from a forest thirty minutes ago."

"How do you know this?" The lady gave her a suspicious glance.

"Oh, I was out jogging and saw it all happen. " Piper layered the charmspeak in thick on that statement.

"I see."

"Well, it would be great if you gave the eagle to me. I can take very good care of birds. My dad is a zoologist." Piper made her charmspeak as strong as possible.

"Of course! Here I'll go grab him!" The lady walked off, and came back with an alert Frank. He chirped at the sight of Piper and she smiled faintly at him. Just as she was walking out with him on her arm the people realized what she had done, and that is when things went wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Jason was standing outside, Piper burst out of the door, Frank on her shoulder. "Leo and Percy are in trouble!" She shouted, sprinting over to Hazel who was waiting for Frank. Piper gave him to her, and ran to come back, followed by Annabeth. Jason was just shouldering his way through the door. A big strong man held Leo tight. His large, meaty fists wrapped all the way around Leo's scrawny biceps. Percy was being held by a similar man, Piper had turned out being left outside, not wanting to provoke the people.

"Hey, let go of me! You don't want to mess with this!" Leo shouted squirming against his hands.

"What he said!" Percy yelled.

Jason skidded to a halt, Annabeth walked past him coolly. "What's going on!" She said, her voice sounded scared and surprised. She was a good actor.

"Those people took the bald eagle!" Someone shouted, dialing 911. Annabeth shot Jason an urgent glance, he nodded quickly and got ready to summon some wind. In one quick jerk, he summoned a gale. It blew through the building viciously, making papers fly and people shout. He ended when Annabeth gave him a nudge.

"What was that!?" Someone asked. Jason summoned a stronger wind. It knocked over a coffee mug, sending brown liquid all over a paper. He stopped it again.

"You might want to hold onto something." He muttered to Annabeth, who wisely grabbed a cabinet. He summoned a super strong wind, sending people flying out of chairs and into the walls. Leo and Percy, plus their guards all flew back. Percy cursed loudly and grabbed a bookcase. Leo was crushed by the two men against the wall. He made a loud groan. Jason stopped the wind, Annabeth gave him a thumbs up as Percy leapt up and sprinted out of the now wide-open door. Leo, however was still stuck under the men. Suddenly both jumped up with a holler, clutching their butts. He must have singed them. Soon he was out of the door.

"Grab them!" Someone shouted, Jason summoned another gale, blowing people away as they came towards the door.

Suddenly, a sweaty, large hand grabbed his neck. He froze. Annabeth was being held too. "I know you two little devils have something to do with this!" They growled and hauled Jason and Annabeth away. Jason gave a nervous laugh.

"What are you taking about, man, we just came in here to check on the fawn we brought in a week ago!" Jason said, forcing his voice to sound scared. Annabeth nodded vigorously. The men seemed to consider this, then said.

"What gender is the fawn?" Jason's mouth went dry, he was lucky enough to guess that a fawn had been brought in a week ago! He had a 50/50% chance of getting this right. Then he and Annabeth could go free, they'd catch a bus and be out of Kansas by tomorrow.

"It was a female." Jason said, praying to the gods he was right. But he wasn't, and he and Annabeth would pay.

"It was a male." One of the guys said flatly. Then, Jason and Annabeth were dragged off, probably going to juvie, as they were not yet 18, they had saved Frank, but now the other five had to save them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I've been very busy with track recently, so it's going to take me a lot longer to update. Sorry! My chapter won't be as long either, but I am NOT quitting this story! I just like it too much!**

**Lieutenant Hevy. Of da Republic- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Holy Hephaestus! How could everything go so wrong so fast!? They had just saved Frank, and now Jason and Annabeth were gone, a few minutes ago, they were loaded into a police car. Leo sat in the grass, ripping the strongest pieces out of the ground and weaving them together to make a helicopter. Piper and Hazel were tending to a now human formed Frank. His arm was all bloody, and they were giving him ambrosia. Leo threw his makeshift helicopter into the air and it lifted into the sky, above the trees then lowered down into his hand. Suddenly an idea struck him. He quickly snatched some string from his belt, and a small camera. With a few twitches and jerks of his hands he had fit the camera into the helicopter and the string onto the bottom of it. The police car started up. Leo stood, flexing his leg.

He remembered the pain that used to engulf him when he stood on that leg. Now it only ached slightly, he was so glad that it had been fixed, how grateful he was that he could move around freely now. He shook his head and threw the copter up and held onto the string. Luckily it found a good thermal and rose into the sky, making the string go taunt. Before he had launched it he had turned on the camera. Piper, Hazel and Frank may not be ready to go get Annabeth and Jason, but him and Percy were. The police car pulled away and turned off the road. Now it was out of sight, but the copter could see it. Percy came over and stood next to him.

"Whats that?" He asked, flexing his fists, eager to go and save his girlfriend. Leo explained his plan and how it would hopefully reveal the police station. When he was certain that the police car must have arrived at it's destination, he pulled his makeshift helicopter down. When he the camera in his hand he viewed what the camera had taped. Percy watched over his shoulder as the car was shown pulling away on a road. He called to his friends, Percy helped persuade them to get moving, and they ran in the direction of the car. After about twenty minutes of running they came up upon a large building, on it were the words. "Wichita detention center for juveniles"

"Something tells me thats it." Leo said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked at his friends, who stared at him expectantly. "What?" He asked then said. "Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me you want _me _to come up with a plan!" Piper grinned at him.

"Cone on, Fire Kid, you can do it." She said.

"Do _not _call me Fire Kid. That's just weird! I'm not a kid anyway, I'm a teen!" Leo said, pulling open his jacket revealing his white shirt that said he was awesome. "Not only that, but I'm Mr. Mcshizzle!"

"Then come up with a plan." Piper said briskly.

Leo scowled then stared back up at the building. He thought for a bit then turned around. "Just follow my lead, and don't mess anything up!" He told his friends. Then sauntered into the building. Someone, a large lady with glasses and a sharp nose looked up.

"What do you kids want!" She barked, her voice high and sharp.

Leo dipped his head at her. Her polka dotted dress flapped in the breeze from the door. "Our, uh, step-brother and step-sister were brought in here recently. Something about stealing a bald eagle! We called our step-parents and asked them what to do. They told us to come here and see them."

The lady stared him down, he shuddered inwardly, it was like she was staring at his very soul! "Fine, call your parents and give me the phone." She held out a hand with gnarled fingers for a cell phone.

"Oh, um, we don't have a phone. Can we use yours?" Leo asked. The lady raised an eyebrow but nodded and Percy stepped forwards. He called his mom, luckily she got the message that she was supposed to let them see their friends. After a brief, and not so subtle, explanation from Percy she verified with the lady that could see their friends.

"Fine." She grumbled, hopping off her seat, revealing that she was actually quite short, she hobbled over to the door and said something into a walkie talkie, then lead them into a room with a glass wall separating down the middle of the room, little phones hung on the walls that way they could talk. Step one had succeeded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry for not updating. I've had two track meets, and countless practices. Plus state tests, homework, clarinet lessons and so on. When school is out I'll be able to update a lot more! My chapters are gonna be a lot less often nowadays. But hopefully that'll change soon. I know I'm not the only one having troubles updating now, the end of the school year is very busy. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth cursed herself. She was supposed to be the sharp one, the smart one. Now she was stuck in a detention center! She pressed her head against the concrete wall of the holding cell. Jason and she were surrounded on three sides by concrete. In the front were some metal bars. Pushing away from the wall she paced the room. On one side there was a toilet, and then there was a metal bench, Jason sat on it, head in his hands. Annabeth was glaring through the bars when one of the guards came up to their cell. He was dressed in on black, with a black hat. He was young, and strong looking, with brown eyes and freckles. His hair peeked out from under the hat, it was brown. He unlocked the cell and held open the door. "You have visitors." He said and gestured for them to follow him then walked away.

Annabeth saw no choice but to follow, and nodded at Jason to follow before exiting the cell herself. She followed the guard down the hall and into a room. A glass wall seperated her from her friends, and her boyfriend. Hope flared through her, the must have a plan! The guard checked his watch and hit a button. "You have five minutes." He said then stood there watching like a hawk.

"Wow, man, can we have some privacy? What are they gonna do? They stole an eagle, it's not like the murdered someone. It's perfectly safe." Leo protested, speaking into one of the phones. The guard thought about this for a second then dipped his head.

"Fine, you have five minutes." The he walked out of the door. Annabeth walked up to the phone.

"Hello guys, it's nice to see you all here." She said into the phone. "Of course, it would have been nice if you'd have come _before _they questioned us about where we put the eagle."

"You're welcome." Leo said. Then nodded to Percy who picked up the phone.

"Okay, see that door?" He pointed at the door the guard had left through. "There is an exit past that down the hall. On three you all need to scream. Leo has a plan." Percy said then put the phone down and looked at the Latino. He was hunched over his hands, looking at Percy, who nodded and in one quick motion, he threw a fireball into the phones.

"1." Percy said as they all stepped back from the growing fire. "2" The smoke was almost to the ceiling. "3!" He shouted and everyone screamed. The fire alarm suddenly blared. Everyone put there hands over there ears. Jason ran to the door, throwing it open, revealing the guard, who had just unlocked the door, as they ran out he slammed the door shut

Fireproof, he mouthed to them, but they had already ran to the exit. They threw open the door and dashed through it, pumping their legs with all their might. They heard the guard behind them, shouting. In front of them was the fence, it was high. Annabeth shouted at Jason, who got the message, and a powerful gale rushed past them and slammed into the fence. But it held. Annabeth searched it frantically, then spotted a small hole. It's edges were black from fire, Leo had already planned this! Annebath dove down and slipped through the hole easily. Jason had more trouble, his shoulders just barely made it through, as he kicked his way out, the guard dove down and grabbed his foot at the last second. Jason shouted and tried to kick him off, even pushing the guy with strong gales. But he held on, and when he fell from the wind, he pulled Jason in.

It was Annabeth who saved Jason. She grabbed his hands just before his shoulders slid back under the fence. She leaned back on her heels and pulled. Wind pushed against her, nearly knocking her over, but it helped her and she yanked Jason free from the guard and back under the fence. Jason knelt before the fence, took a second to catch his breath then darted off, Annabeth close behind. Up ahead she could see their friends. Finally they were all back together again.


	26. Chapter 26

**School is still being a jerk about this. I only have ONE track meet left so that's not gonna be too much trouble from now on. But school is still taking a lot of my time. Can't wait for summer!**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy jogged next to Annabeth, he was elated, they were all together again! They were on their way to a bus stop. Hoping to get out of Kansas. Leo was in the lead, all the couples ran next to each other, talking and chatting. But, Leo wasn't talking. Percy felt a twinge of guilt, he was probably lonely. He pushed it away, Leo didn't seem to be in the talking mood anyway, which was something new. Leo stopped suddenly, before them was the bus sign. Everyone pulled their hoods over their faces a bit more. They had bought the hoodies at a store after they escaped from the jail. On a TV in a store window Percy saw pictures of the jail, and of him, flashing by. A newscaster said how each of the Seven were highly dangerous, and that everyone needed to be on the lookout. He scowled, highly dangerous, they stole an EAGLE for gosh sake. It's not like they MURDERED someone.

Just then, the bus pulled up, everyone payed and they each took a seat. Leo sat next to the window, next to him were Jason and Piper, they talked to each other, and Leo fiddled with something from his tool belt. Hazel and Frank sat next to each other, a stranger sat next to the window besides them. Percy managed to land a seat next to only Annabeth, no strangers, or other friends. Just him and her. "You feelin landlocked, Seaweed brain?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, next time we choose to be sent to jail, lets do it next to the ocean, like Hawaii."

"Of course, Hawaii probably has nice tropical jail cells. With bars made of vines and flowers and grass for flooring." Annabeth said.

Percy grinned. "Of course if any jail cell is to be perfect it has to have a little of this." He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her, and placing his lips against hers. He rubbed his hands through her hair and over her back, she embraced him back her hands made their way to his neck, his skin tingled as her hands touched his bare skin. They pulled their lips away, but kept their arms around each other. (I'd just like to add, the seats on this bus have no arm rests) They pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth murmured.

"I love you too." Percy whispered. They stayed like this for a while. Annabeth slipped to sleep in his arms. She turned, and her back pressed against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in it's scent. The bus rolled on, taking them towards Colorado. It was night now and they were in Western Kansas now. In between towns were rolling plains. Green grass on hills and the occasional tree. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot with one hand and glanced back. Leo had a wooden ball attached to a paddle with string in his hand. Percy raised an eyebrow. Leo was pointing to something outside. Percy strained to see what it was, he didn't want to wake Annabeth. Then he saw it. Harpies, lots of 'em. Flying next to the bus. The monsters knew exactly where they were.

What about other Camp Half-Blood people? Were they being pursued? Suddenly the bus groaned and tipped to one side. Lightening flashed through the sky, water rushed past the bus, slamming into windows, drenching people below open ones. Percy saw fire rushing behind the water outside his window. It was also incredibly dark, there was no moonlight, no stars. It was darker than eyes closed dark. What was going on?

* * *

**Sorry for the short CH. as always, gotta end on a cliffie! Any guesses on why this water, fire, lightening, wind, darkness is happening?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Schools out! YAY! I got out on Friday! I'm on SUMMER BREAK! So, here's the thing, I will be doing my fanfics in the summer. But, not all THAT often. I'm gonna be busy, vacations, 4th of July, b-day parties, etc. but I will try! Hope you like this! Oh, and the reason I updated so late is because my computer kicked me out of , WHILE I WAS WRITING! So...I lost everything. It REALLY annoyed and just did something else, that was Thursday, every other day I have been busy. So... yeah, I finally had the chance to get on! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

Athena stood before her. "Mom." She practically shouted. Wind and water rushed in her ears, making it difficult to hear. Athena nodded at her daughter.

"Annabeth" she said, "beware."

Annabeth blinked, "beware of what?" she asked.

"Beware of the half-blood." With that her mother faded away.

"Whoa! Mom! Seriously! Wait!" Annabeth shouted, but her mother was gone. Her eyes snapped open, the wind and water sounds still filled her ears. Confused she looked around, she had the window seat, and as she looked out, her stomach flipped. Water pressed against the windows, wind relentlessly blew. But, the scariest part, was that it was more dark than anything she'd ever experienced. _Beware of the half-blood? _Annabeth thought. _That could be anybody! I'm a half-blood! _Just then, it all stopped, the moon and stars came back, the wind and water ceased to exist.

"Looks like we're in the eye of the storm." The mortal next to Frank and Hazel said. Annabeth resisted laughing. As if this were a storm! Then her eye caught something glowing on the otherwise dark and empty fields. A fire, in someone's hand. She gaped, it was a boy, his skin was pale, his hair was brown, and it was long, he had it in a ponytail. Just before the fire flicker out, she swore she saw him smile at her. Then the darkness came back, and the wind, and water.

_Half-blood, crossbreed, hybrid!_ This boy was not just a demigod of one god, he was the child of lots of them! She told Percy and he looked confused. "If two gods have a baby, wouldn't the baby be a god?" He asked.

"Well, yes." Annabeth said. "But, two gods didn't have a baby for him. He comes from a line of demigods." Percy squinted at her, still confused. "Okay, it's like this. Say long ago, before the restriction that Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades couldn't have kids, Poseidon had a baby with a mortal. So, their kid is a demigod, but, it would have to be a girl. Then she has a baby with Zeus, they have a girl, and then she has a baby with Hades, then their daughter has a baby with Hephaestus, and their son has a baby with Athena, and their daughter has a baby with Hermes, then their daughter has a baby with Hephaestus. So that boy is from a long line of demigods, so inherits all their powers. It's weird, and very very rare. It could also be different, maybe his demigod grandma married and had a baby with his grandpa, who was a demigod also, and both their powers passed down to his demigod parents and then their powers passed down to him. That would make more sense." Annabeth said. Percy thought about it for a second then nodded.

"That makes sense, here, I'll tell the others." Soon all the Seven were looking out the windows in alarm. Annabeth understood her mother's warning now. She wanted to get off the bus, the mortals were getting alarmed, the "storm" went on for a whole day and a half. Then, just as the bus was riding through a forest, it happened.


	28. Chapter 28

**kamspanda888- Heh heh, srry, I was real busy, and I have this knack for ending everything in cliffhangers (I find it keeps more people reading)**

**Guest- I'll try! :)**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel was watching the "storm" brew outside. The mortal next to Frank said. "Quite a storm, eh, young man?"

Frank smiled and said, "yeah, it's sure a biggie." With that the two dropped into silence. Hazel gripped the back of the seat in front of her harder as the bus rocked. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop. Except, it didn't stop, instead the bus kept rocking, and finally leaned heavily to the right. Hazel screamed as the ground came rushing towards the window. At the last second she ducked and covered her head. The window burst into a million pieces and Hazel was thrown hard into the side. Sharp pain rushed up her shoulder, and she heard a pop, her head slammed against the metal and she was consumed by darkness.

Her eyes snapped open, Frank was shaking her. "You okay, Hazel?" He asked once he saw she was awake.

She looked around, they were still in the bus, under the seats. She must have been out for only a few seconds. Frank was holding her under him, his feet on the wall of the bus, and on hand gripping the metal that held the seat down. The bus was rolling, Hazel realized, as Frank rolled to one side then up then to the other side then down, nausea rolled in her stomach from the motion. She willed for it to stop, and it did, suddenly there was a horrible cracking sound and more glass shattered , Hazel saw the wall cave in a few feet away. They had hit a tree. The bus was silent for a few seconds then people began to scream and shout in panic. The bus driver had gotten out of his seat, asking if everyone was okay.

But, Hazel wasn't paying attention. She was staring, shocked at what had landed in the bus, the Furies. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be in the Underworld? One of the old ladies pulled a whip from her clothes and, her eyes landed on something at the back of the bus. Hazel followed her gaze, and found Leo, Jason, and Piper huddled in the back. In one quick swipe the lady had swung the whip, which wrapped around Leo's waist with a snap and sent him flying forwards, were he promptly smashed through windshield. Piper and Jason were thrown by the Furies out of a window a snake slithered after them.

Just as the Furies turned to Hazel and Frank, Hazel had a thought, she was daughter of Pluto, their boss. She could talk to them. She slid out from under the seat and stood up, Frank tried to hold her back but she nudged him away. "I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Stop! Why are you hurting my friends?!" She shouted over the panicked screams from the mortals.

The Furies looked at each other then one said, in that scary voice. "We thought we sensed someone related to Pluto around. Another child of Pluto, Dennis, told us his father had found criminals on this very bus. We were described what they looked like and we attacked. You were on that list." The Fury pulled out her whip. Suddenly, tiger Frank had burst from under the seat and crouched snarling, in front of Hazel.

The Furies gave a cry of shock. "Y-you! You are one of the Seven! The shapeshifter, that means, Dennis! He was lying! You are no murderers! The three opened their wings and burst through the top of the bus, now uninterested, since they had discovered that they were not criminals. Hazel looked around and saw everyone pointing and shrieking at Frank. She gulped and nodded to Frank, sliding out a broken window, Frank padded after her, his striped glossy. Percy and Annabeth were crouching next to Piper and Jason when Hazel and Frank arrived. Both lay on the ground gripping their arms.

"They were bitten." Annabeth said. "By the snake. I expect that it won't kill them, probably hurts. There was probably some sort of venom in the snake. I'd say one that causes hallucinations. Percy sucked it out of them, they should be fine. Though each have a small concussion, and glass has cut them up." Hazel nodded wincing and gripping her arm. "Dislocated." Annabeth said once she had checked it. "We'll pop it back into place later." Jason and Piper made their way, shakily to their feet, both swayed. "Let's go check on Leo. Then get outta here."

Leo wasn't much better then Jason or Piper. He had a few pieces of glass sticking out of him, his waist was soaked in blood, and Annabeth had said a few of his ribs were broken. But she had assured them that he would be fine, once she could treat him. Leo was also unconscious. Annabeth asked Piper to wake him up with some charmspeak.

"Leo, wake up please." She groaned. Then in a better voice said. "Leo, wake up." Leo woke up and clutched his middle, giving a groan.

"Ouch." He moaned, sitting up.

"Oh save it, you're fine. There might have been some pain inducing venom on that whip, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Annabeth said. She was pretty banged up herself, one eye was all black and she had bruises everywhere. Percy had apparently broken a few fingers. And, Frank had a few pretty bad scratches.

"Thanks for your concern, Chase." Leo said then, all seven jogged away from the tipped bus and the terror of it all. Not like they'd stay away from terror for long.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lydia- Thanks! :D Glad you like it!**

**Guest- Sorry 'bout that! I'll try to be better!**

**Guest- Keep reading to find out, I'll address it later on, promise.**

**Happy 4th! If it's not the fourth when I post this then, sorry! **

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

Frank trudged along with the others. He ached everywhere, though the ambrosia and nector were serving his scratches well, they were too deep to be healed all at once, so he had to deal with the pain until he was allowed to munch on another square of ambrosia. Everyone was in a sour mood, even Leo. The said fire-user had been healed of the scratch around his waist, but the venom still affected him. There also happened to be pain venom in Piper and Jason's snake bites, some that Percy couldn't suck out, so now they were groaning and moaning too.

Hazel gripped her shoulder, since the bus crashed they had been on the move, whenever they slowed, a twig cracked from behind, this freaky strong hybrid demigod who's name was most likely Dennis was on their trail. The couples stuck close together, Frank felt bad for Leo, he was alone. But, Leo had also been a bit mean to him in the past. He knew it wasn't meant to offend him, but it did. The sun was sinking now, Leo stopped at a fallen tree (he was in the lead at the moment) "guys, I don't know about you but I can't go much longer." He said. Though he hadn't said it, Frank thought that Leo's leg was bothering him again. He must have jarred it when he went flying through the windshield. Leo also clutched his middle, his ribs not fully healed either.

"Fine. We'll stop, who wants first watch?" Annabeth asked. No one said anything, then everyone burst out in excuses to not take the watch.

"It still hurts to breathe!" Leo said.

"I'm gonna fall over from exhaustion!" Jason said.

"My fingers still hurt!" Percy exclaimed.

"I doubt I could fight anyone off with this arm." Hazel said.

"I'm too tired to become a killer leopard and destroy our enemies if they attack!" Frank said, it was a valid point he thought.

"I ALWAYS take first watch!" Annabeth said.

"I'm not taking first watch, and nor is Jason." Piper said using charmspeak, low blow, Frank thought. "Or Leo." She added when Leo nudged her. Everyone agreed then after a few minutes were yelling and screaming in anger. Piper shrugged and got her tent ready. Leo had already made his and was inside, Jason blinked then started his. Frank wanted nothing than to just lie down but decided he might as well take first watch. So to everyone else's relief he settle outside and waited. And waited. And waited. The moon sure was pretty, he thought. The stars twinkled nicely, was that a flying pig overhead? Hmm, Zzzzzz.

Frank's eyes snapped open to the sound of a twig cracking. He had fell asleep! The sun was peeking above the horizon, he quickly transformed into a groggy leopard and sniffed the air. Someone was near. He yowled a yarning and in a few seconds everyone was outside swords at the ready. "Why is it daytime? Frank! You didn't wake us up!" Hazel exclaimed.

He gave a kind of leopard laugh, they were gonna be mad when they found out he slept half the night. A branch rustled, he leapt at where he saw movement, claws outstretched, a deer bolted away, just missing death by his claws. He landed on his paws, embarrassed that he had thought a deer was an enemy. He quickly transformed and explained everything, it just poured out. No one seemed overly upset, he just got a few stern words. Even Leo seemed too groggy to tease him.

Slowly they packed and Annabeth fixed Hazel's shoulder. Once everyone was ready they went, the sun had just risen above the horizon now, as they trekked blindly through the forest. No one was in a good mood, other than Leo, who seemed to be joking to hide the pain in his ribs. Frank groggily wondered if Leo joked to hind some unkown pain all the time. No, he seemed to happy for that.

Dennis was nowhere to be seen, Frank did NOT like that guy, he was a jerk. When he got his hands...or claws, whatever, on that guy, he'd well, he'd fight him! And he was gonna win.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, to start this off, I have to say, I am so sorry for the long wait. Life happened, school keeps me busy, I'm in advanced math so I have homework every day. I'll try to be better about this, but with the holidays coming up, it's gonna be even busier. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

**Piper's POV**

Piper clenched her fists as she walked through the brush. Stupid Dennis, could no one leave them alone? First monsters had overtaken Camp half-blood, now Dennis. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. No use in pitying herself, she had to stay focused.

Jason and Percy took the lead, Frank Hazel, and Annabeth in the middle, and Piper and Leo in the back. "Where are we?" Leo muttered glaring at the many trees.

Piper looked around. "Colorado, I think." She said, wincing as pain raced up her, the snake her and Jason had faced wasn't friendly and had bitten the both of them, it's venom made pain. She pulled out her knife, looking into it.

She felt Leo slide closer, getting a look in the metal as well. She usually pushed other away when they snooped in her knife, but this time, she let it pass. A scene burst to life in the weapon. Romans, from Camp Jupiter attacking Leo, a crackle of lightning and a burst of flame. Demigods rushing into battle. Percy, Frank, and Jason all laying motionless on the floor. Then the knife showed one last image, one of a silhouette of a boy, fire raged behind him, a storm crackled around him, undead standing next to him. She had no doubt in her mind on who this was, Dennis. The image slid away, Piper put away the knife.

Leo's expression told her he had seen it all. She called for them to stop and quickly described the scene to her friends. Annabeth looked puzzled. "Why would Camp Jupiter attack Leo? And, are Jason, Percy, and Frank dead?" She shook her head. "Unless, Leo did attack Rome all that time ago. Maybe some people still don't like him?" She sighed. "Guess we'll find out. I'm thinking we need to charmspeak a pilot into flying us to San Francisco."

Piper didn't like charmspeaking mortals but she knew that each minute they spent out here, Dennis was somewhere, lurking in the shadows. She nodded. "I'll become a hummingbird, their quick, see if I can find an airport nearby." Frank said, he became a small, blue hummingbird, his small wings were a blur, he chirped then burst into the air, so quick Piper could barely see him go. Just then there was a high voice.

"Well well well. I spy with my eye, some tasty demigods!" Out of the brush burst four cyclops. _Not again. _Piper thought. She drew her knife, she spotted her friends each grab their weapons.

Annabeth nodded and they burst forwards, suddenly the scene shifted, the cyclops were a few feet away, Piper yelped and scrambled back. The monsters looked confused, what was going on? Annabeth figured it out first. "The Mist! Hazel?" She yelled.

Hazel closed her eyes, "it's not me! It's someone else, I'll try to counter their attack."

"Form ranks around Hazel!" Jason shouted. "Protect her while she works!" The demigods stumbled to Hazel, the scene was quick. A giant burst through the brush, Piper had to remind herself it was made of Mist.

Suddenly, her father, tied in front of the fire like he was when she had rescued him in the beginning. She gasped, she vaguely heard Annabeth yelling that it was fake, but her voice was tight and fearful, she must be seeing her own set of horrors. Jason looked pale and kept swinging his sword at nothing. Percy looked horrified, Riptide clenched tight. Leo's face was sad, then mad. He shrieked something in Spanish and white hot fire burst from his hands, engulfing a tree, it creaked and groaned, slowly falling. The scene flickered, showing bewildered cyclops. Hazel was getting in!

Piper yelled defiantly as one of the cyclops lumbered over the flaming tree. She leapt forwards and slashed at the monster, she slashed it's arm, aware of the others beside her. The scene flickered, showing her father, the giant. This increased her rage and she leapt up and buried her knife the in the cyclops neck. It howled, grabbed her and flung her into the fire. She had her eyes shut tight, but no blistering pain reached her, she glanced up. The cyclops was dust, she was very hot. Leo faced her, his face a mask of concentration. Was he...making her fire-resistant? Behind his concentrated mask, she saw bewilderment.

She scrambled to her feet, and found her foot stuck in a hole. She looked wildly around and saw Percy in a similar situation, he was wrapped in branches from another flaming tree. Leo had a hand outstretched towards him as well. Piper groaned and pulled. Her foot was REALLY stuck.

"Leo! Keep Percy and Piper safe!" Jason said! "Annabeth and I will protect you while you do it!" Leo shuffled over to where Hazel crouched, eyes closed tight, a bead of sweat trickled down his brow and the heat grew hotter.

"Leo! Keep us fire-resistant!" Piper called in charmspeak. Leo complied. She struggled against the tree, and suddenly knew who was behind the Mist. Dennis was near.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Writers block combined with school makes it very hard to keep up with these fanfictions. But I am not quitting any of them, so I understand if you unfollow cause I haven't updated or whatever, but I am not quitting these stories so if your still following them, thank you, it means a lot. What inspires me to write these stories is your reviews. So as long as yo****u** **re****view**** I'll write as often as I can. Now, I am writing this chapter ****on my phone so sorry for any typos it's acting a bit weird. Anyways, enjoy! :) ;)**

Jason's POV

Jason pushed against the cyclops with his wind. Glancing nervously at Piper, who was still trapped under that flaming tree. Leo somehow kept her and Percy fire resistant but if they didn't escape the fire quick he doubted his friend could hold it much longer. When he looked at also his face was a mask of concentration, his hands were shaking though, and Jason could tell it was taking a toll on him. Hazel wasn't faring much better, her knees wobbled as she constantly attacked the visions that swayed before them.

For Jason it was Lupa, dancing in front of him snapping her jaws. He felt more Greek now and Lupa was strongly Roman, he doubted she liked his transformation. His sword in hand he slashed the belly of a cyclops as they came too close. If only they had Frank here so he could become a bear or whatever.

Throwing his wind at Lupa as she rushed him she suddenly flickered away and the cyclops appeared. Three of them now, one dead. He danced around it slashing at it's leg it swung it's club at him and he dodged. "Jason! Watch out!" Annabeth shrieked.

Jason looked up to see another club flying in an arc towards him. He tried to scramble out of the way but it slammed into his side, sending a race of pain up him and he went flying into the now burning forest. He landed on a burning shrub, he was fire resistant now. Leo was on his knees, his whole shirt was doused in sweat. Scrambling up, Jason burst from the flames. He ran and used the wind to propel himself over the cyclops swinging club. Landing on its shoulders he slashed its neck.

It cried out in rage and crumbled, he jumped off as its head exploded into a fine dust. Looking around there was only one cyclops left, Annabeth had gotten the other. Suddenly, there was a crack and Piper pulled herself free. She darted at the cyclops, screeching at it to kneel. It fell onto one knee, bewildered. Before it could recover she had buried her knife in its chest. She shook the dust off as it disappeared with a cry.

Annabeth pulled Percy free of the fire and Leo let a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Hazel seemed to relax too. "Great job, both of you." Jason told them helping Leo to his feet. Leo took a ragged breath, his ribs still broken.

Suddenly a giant plane was falling towards them from the sky. "It's Mist!" Hazel yelled but before anyone could react a boy stepped from the growing flames in the trees.

"Who doesn't love a little trickery?" He sneered.

"Dennis." Jason growled.

"Pleased to meet ya." Dennis taunted. "Sorry you have to die so soon." He threw his hands out and a wave of fire rolled towards them. Jason covered his head, he knew Leo could save them, but keep all of them fire resistant? He doubted his friend could hold that as long as Dennis could keep the fire going. But when he opened his eyes he discovered he was bathed in fire, yet it did not burn him.

"Not the only one with fire powers!" Leo yelled from behind them, his voice strained. He saw water spray up from Percy's direction. But it was overcome by the fire. Dennis was too strong.

"How long can you hold it?" Dennis jeered. "Just let it go, relax, you won't die." Jason felt himself relax. Charmspeak, the fire grew hotter against him.

"No! Leo keep us resistant! Don't give up!" Piper yelled. Suddenly the fire grew to tolerable levels of heat.

"What do you want Dennis?" Jason yelled.

"For you to suffer as I did." Dennis shouted. "My sister died in the battle with Gaea. No one cared but me. We didn't belong to a camp, but we came to help fight. The second we stepped in she was shot by one of the camps arrows!" Jason could hear Dennis's voice crack. "I held her as she died. No one cared! I fled with her body, buried her properly. But the camps will pay I've been biding my time, growing stronger, now I am unstoppable. You will burn slowly as my heart was ripped from my chest when you killed her." Dennis fell silent. Jason was at a loss for words, the fire roared and turned bright white.

Jason flinched as it grew hotter, but he wasn't getting burned. Leo was holding on. "Keep it going Leo, great job, hold on." Piper charmspeaked.

Jason tried to press against the fire with wind but it was no use. Leo couldn't hold out forever, they were going to die.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! I know I haven't updated the other stories yet, but I got a stroke of inspiration for this one so I'm gonna keep writing it. So, hope you enjoy, plz review and read!**

**Guest- Thx!**

**Guest- Thx so much! That means a lot to me!**

**A Random Person- Don't worry :) I'm not quitting! Glad u like it!**

**Guest- I hope to update when I can, hopefully I can fall into a routine of a chapter a month but I don't know.**

**Iceclaw050304- I'll try! :) Thx for reading it!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Leo was trembling with exhaustion, he had thought keeping Piper and Percy fireproof had been hard, this was a thousand times worse, he didn't even know he had this power and now he had to protect five people from a constant wave of flame. He was on his knees, focusing hard on where he knew his five friends stood. "Hang in there Leo." Piper charm-speaked. He didn't waste energy responding.

Dennis pushed harder, Leo pushed back. "Just relax, come on Leo, you won't die, you are naturally fire resistant. You'll be fine just-"

"Shut up!" Leo shrieked. He felt a surge of adrenaline and stood up.

"Keep doing it Leo!" Piper called.

Leo pushed hard, but the heat, which usually didn't bother him was starting to distract him. It made each breath felt like the air back in Texas during summer. _Hot. _He was sweating hard now, and though the fire didn't burn him it was growing hotter against his clothing, which he also kept fire resistant so he wasn't naked. He panted hard, sweat streaming down his face.

He fell back to his knees with a huff, struggling not to fall prone. "Keep pushing Leo!" Piper called, Leo pushed with all his strength, but he was failing. Piper called out louder, and with more urgency.

Dennis spoke again, "My sister died slowly! You will all burn slowly, if you think your fire-user will save you you are mistaken! His strength is failing as we speak! He should _just let go." _Leo felt himself slipping, his knees, slick from all the sweat slid out from under him and he fell prone, somehow he kept focused, but he could tell his friends were feeling the effects of him slipping.

Piper was panting hard near him. "Leo! Please you have to stay strong! It's getting dangerously hot, heat stroke!" The thought of his friends dying from the heat he could prevent was agonizing. He closed his eyes tight and made them more fire resistant. Each move was exhausting now. "Good, come on Leo just hang in there a little longer." Piper said. _How much longer? _Leo thought, he was almost for sure Dennis could keep this wave going much longer then he could hold out.

He stared at the charred grass, he couldn't see his friends or anything through the fire. Clutching the crispy grass in his fingers he suddenly had an idea. "Piper!" He choked out, gasping for breath and shuddering at the strength it required to even speak.

"Leo! Hold on! Just hold on! We'll find a way out of this!" Piper called back. Leo struggled into a sitting position, adrenaline rushed through his veins once more.

"Piper! Do you have that old phone you always hang on to because of sentiment" Leo wheezed.

"Yeah, why?" Piper answered, her voice puzzled.

"Call 911! Tell them the fire is nearing our houses, they can come and stop Dennis." Leo gasped the fell back onto an elbow, still keeping his friends fireproof.

"Right! Just hang on!" Piper yelled, the roar of the fire consumed Leo as he focused everything he had on keeping them fireproof long enough. Then Dennis's voice broke through the flames.

"Calling the mortals will solve nothing, by the time you get here the fire will have spread to all of the forest!" Dennis shouted. His voice seemed to sound further away with each word. "But, I won't be captured by them! Not when I still have work to do! So, even if you do survive, enjoy being in prison for arson!" His voice faded away as he walked away. The rolling waves of fire stopped a second later, Leo looked around, all of his friends were safe, drenched in sweat, but safe. All around them the forest burned, at their feet an endless sea of flames danced.

Annabeth and Percy rushed for each other, neither had spoken during the wave so they were probably scared Leo hadn't reached them with his powers. Piper and Jason looked at each other with relief and Hazel searched the smokey skies for any sign of Frank. Then a flame danced it's way over to Percy and burned him, and suddenly everyone remembered Leo again. Percy rubbed his small burn, his teeth grit. Piper hopped over a patch of fire to Leo. She squeezed his shoulder as he closed his eyes totally exhausted.

"We need to leave!" Annabeth said.

"She's right, come on Leo, get up." Piper urged.

"G'night." Leo mumbled.

Piper pulled him up and he swayed slightly. "And how do you suggest we get out? The whole forest is burning down, we'd be burnt to a crisp!" Percy said.

The whole forest was ablaze, every tree, every shrub, there was no way out other than through the fire. Everyone looked at him. He rubbed his eyes, which were so heavy he thought they would close any moment. "I don't know if I can guys, I can barely stand, and that's without using powers." Leo said.

A tree creaked and crashed to the ground and revealed something far above, a helicopter. It could spot them at any moment, then they were toast. Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the flames. "One at a time, we'll go one at a time, okay?" She said. He nodded wearily. "I'll go first." She volunteered.

"No, I will." Jason said, not wanting his girlfriend to got into something dangerous he hadn't tried first.

"If you can't trust Leo to protect me who can you trust?" Piper said, she leaned up and kissed Jason, then murmured something to him, she took a step towards the fire. Then looked at Leo, "okay Leo, protect me." She said, Leo took a deep breath then focused on Piper, he imagined a shield around her then focused his powers and made her resistant to flame. He stumbled as his body shuddered weakly.

"Go." He gasped, and she leapt forwards, after a few seconds her voice rang out.

"Okay, Leo, you can relax I found a clearing." Jason let out a massive sigh of relief, Leo relaxed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Jason went next, then Percy followed closely by Annabeth, and lastly Hazel went.

When she called out to him he sat down heavily, his very bones ached. His friends were telling him to come, struggling to his feet he stumbled through the fire and found his friends in a small clearing. He plopped down on the grass and lay on the back, staring at the smokey skies, his eyes were drooping. Then the sound of a siren jolted him. A firetruck.

Annabeth took over. "Okay, Percy squirt out the smaller fire's when we get to on too big Leo can keep us fireproof. We don't want to get rid of the big flames, we don't want anyone to know we are here. If anyone does find us our last defense is Piper's charmspeak. We need to get out of here, find Frank and fly to Camp Jupiter." Everyone nodded, Leo forced himself up, his eyes drooped. He followed Percy as he squirted out small fire's Annabeth at his side. Behind him Piper and Jason walked together and Hazel took the rear , still looking through the smoke for Frank.

They stopped in a small clearing, Leo leaned up against a burning tree, closing his eyes he dozed off instantly. Fingers snapped in front of his nose, he blinked. They had arrived at one of the massive waves of fire and it was growing closer to them rapidly, they wouldn't be able to go one at a time. "I don't think I can." Leo said after Annabeth explained this. His ribs were screeching now, he wasn't immune to the smoke in the air and breathing it was hard on his lungs, which already ached from his broken ribs. He coughed and gazed at the big fire.

"If you can't we're all gonna die." Percy pointed out. Leo sighed, he was starting to get very annoyed that no one even understood what he was going through. It wasn't easy to keep them all fireproof at the same time. He never even got a thank you and when Dennis left everyone only cared about their girlfriend/boyfriend. He was alone, the 7th wheel, and he was certain he wouldn't get Calypso in awhile. But he didn't want his friends to die, he had to at least try. Bracing himself he focused hard and made each of them fireproof.

"It's be easier if your closer together." He coughed. They shuffled together and held hands, he nodded and focused harder, he didn't know if he had it or not, he was so tired. If he didn't have it they'd all burn to death, they stepped into the fire, and all of Hades broke loose.

* * *

**Whew long chapter. As you can tell I like making Leo the hero but I had to keep it realistic so he is a bit tired :(, but at least he's the hero! I like it when Leo's the hero.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am just on fire (get it, on ****_fire _****cause Leo has ****_fire _****powers) if I don't have the chapter up for the other stories yet (which I may, but as of now I don't know if I'll get them done before this one) I promise I am working on them. I'm just really into this story right now. The ideas are flowing! Also, this will be from Piper's POV then (probably) go back into routine. It's just that Piper is Leo's closest friend and since Leo saved the day I want her POV.**

**elephantlover123- Thanks so much! Leo is the best! Team Leo! (He never gets the attention he rightfully deserves) and sorry! :) I love my cliffhangers! And btw, love your name! Elephants are awesome! (So r whales :) lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Piper's POV**

Piper glanced nervously at Leo, he looked terrible, he was sweating harder than anyone, coughing often, wheezing and looked on the edge of passing out from exhaustion. Her heart twisted at the sight of his pain, but she was also scared he wouldn't be able to protect them. Of course she didn't want to die, but also imagining Leo watching them die when he knew he was supposed to protect them, it would tear him apart. For their sake and his he had to do this. Holding Jason's sweaty hand, then stepped into the fire.

She gave a sigh of relief, the fire around her was hot, but not burning hot. The group hurried on, wanting to get through the fire. Then there was a yell from behind them. Leo. "Guys! Monsters! Hurry!" They sprinted forwards, Piper knew Leo was defenseless against those monsters until they were free of the fire. Someone fell, they paused to pull them up. Then leapt forwards. They were in a small fire-free area. Piper yelled the okay to Leo. There was no answer, her heart clenched when she imagined him dead, his throat ripped by a hellhound's jaws. Then there was a sound of heavy feet and Leo stumbled through the fire. He was clutching his arm and had blood running down his face from a gash on his forehead, but he was alive.

She ran forwards and gave him a hug. "I thought they had killed you." She gasped.

"Who? Those monsters? No one can kill Mr. Mcshizzle." Leo joked. Piper gave a shaky laugh.

Then there was a shriek from above and a flock of harpies descended from above. Hellhounds barked and jumped over small fires to their left and right. The monsters had found them. Beside her, Leo swayed. She steadied him. "Whoa there, Repair Boy." She said.

He wiped the gash on his head which was bleeding hard. "Sorry, just tired." He said, giving a small cough. She opened her mouth to express her sympathy when the monsters attacked. She whipped out Katropis and slashed threateningly at a harpy who dove from above. It pulled up as she slashed it's wing, gold blood streamed down it's feathers and into a small puddle on the ground.

It gained some altitude then dove again, she ducked and as it pulled up, threw Katropis into it's spine. It gave a cry of pain and exploded into glittering dust. A hellhound suddenly charged her. She ducked and leapt for her knife, but another hellhound was there, standing over her weapon. Cursing in Greece Piper reared back just before it's jaws could snap over her arm. She saw it's muscles tense, and knew it was going to leap, she tried to move away but was too slow. It pounced and landed on her, it's jaws dove for her neck. She shoved her arm hard into it's neck just in time, she could feel the teeth brush against her skin. The hellhound barked wildly and dove harder for her neck. Her arm, sweaty from the fire and now the warm fur, slid and she nearly lost her grip.

Suddenly the hellhound was engulfed in flames, when they touched her though they didn't hurt. The monster dog yelped and jumped off her, trying to shake off the fire, but it was too late, it slowly became dust. Piper gave a sigh of relief and looked up to see Leo's hand held out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "You might want this, stupid dogs can't fetch." He said and held out her knife. She took it gladly.

"Thanks, Leo." She gasped, her heart thudding against her ribs in a wild dance from the near death experience. Now she got a good look at his arm, it was blood-soaked. "You okay?" She asked, concerned.

He nodded wearily, "hellhound grabbed it and harpy raked it when you guys were in the fire." He said. Piper furrowed her brow and nodded. Feeling for her pack, she realized she had dropped it in her mad rush to free herself from the tree. It was ash now, along with all their ambrosia. She mentally beat herself up and told Leo, stabbing a hellhound as it leapt at them dust coated her arms.

Leo grit his teeth at the news. "What's done is done." He said. "If it makes you feel better, everyone left their packs on the ground to fight, so all our supplies are gone." Leo said. Piper looked around and noticed no one else had a pack, Leo was right.

A harpy dove and Leo shot it with fire, Piper leapt up and shoved Katropis into it's heart. Another monster gone. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" Piper shouted as Leo and she worked together to kill the onslaught of monsters.

Leo laughed. "I'm just letting you know it's not _all _your fault!" Piper rolled her eyes and ducked under a leaping hellhound, when she looked back Leo had already killed it. Looking around she saw Percy take down the last harpy. Beside her, Leo sat down heavily, she sat beside him, tired. She could only imagine what he must feel, exhausted before, and then had to fight through a whole battle. She could practically see the adrenaline leaving him. Ripping a piece of cloth off of the end of her torn jacket, she handed it to him. He pressed it into his arm wearily.

Piper told the other about the supplies. No one said much, but she could tell they were mentally beating themselves up. Annabeth coughed and told them they had to move. Piper pulled Leo to his feet, her friend swayed. It was going to be hard for him, suddenly there was the squeal of sirens close by, and then shouts. Piper grabbed Leo and ran.


	34. Chapter 34

**Aaaand I'm back! Yay! Another chapter! It's back to Leo, because I want it to be and Leo comes after Piper, sooo yeah! Listening to music from the Percy Jackson movies as I go. I love music (clarinets all the way! I'd love to get a review from any other fellow clarinet players! and though the movies didn't follow the books AT ALL! (Like why the heck are they defeating Kronos in the Sea of Monsters?) They were good movies if I don't compare them to the books!**

**Guest- Thanks so much! I'm planning to keep going until the end!**

**elephantlover123- Thanks! (Whales rule above all :) though elephants come in second place, because they are pretty awesome too)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Leo's POV**

Leo stumbled behind Piper as she drug him through the forest, his arm throbbed painfully with each beat of his heart. His eyes flashed to each person, he managed to save Percy from the fire when he tripped over a fallen log. The group burst through the forest, Annabeth blindly led the way, but they were slowing, each person coughing on the smoke. The sirens got closer.

"Peeeeercy!" Annabeth paused. Leo heard Percy say something.

"Is that-" He said.

"Grover!" Annabeth finished as the saytr burst from from undergrowth. She wrapped him in a hug. Grover had a tattered Camp Half-Blood shirt on, he wore jeans, but they were all burned up, revealing his goat fur, and his shoes were in his hand, his hoofs plain in sight. "I haven't seen you in so long, since you left to find Percy!" Annabeth cried.

Grover nodded, panting. "Sorry, Annabeth, we can reunite later, we should probably go, more then once my fur has caught on fire and it isn't fun! I know the way out, I tracked you here through Percy and I's empathy link." He said. Annabeth nodded, and continued on. Grover fell in line with Percy who patted him on the shoulder. Then it was full steam ahead.

Piper and Leo ran in the back, his legs were bone-tired each step felt like it was the last he could do, his eyes drooped. Suddenly a falling tree fell, it almost hit Grover, who leapt out of the way, but the burning branches caught fire to his fur. "Gahh! Help! Goat on fire! GOAT ON FIRE!" He yelped. Leo focused on the saytr, then suddenly Grover's yelps for help ceased. "What the!?" He gasped.

Annabeth quickly helped him pat the fire out. "Your good now, Leo. Nice work." Annabeth said when the fire was out. Looking at a confused Grover she said "tell you later!" Then burst off again. Leo ran on, Piper close to his side. Grover then took the lead, running faster than any of them, his goat legs leapt over the terrain easily, whereas the demigods struggled to keep up.

Leo felt like he had been dropped into a pool, because he was so drenched in sweat. Piper grabbed his shirt and pulled him on when he stumbled and stopped. "Can't...go...much...longer." Leo panted.

Piper gave him a sympathetic look. "I know...just hang...on." She said between pants. Grover led them to the edge of the forest, it opened into some farmland, the saytr kept running. They all followed, they could see the emergency vehicles emerging around the forest.

"In the wheat!" Hazel yelled and shoved Jason, who was right in front of her, into the golden plant. Leo and Piper leapt into it. Grover, Annabeth, and Percy ducked into it. They ran, heads down through the wheat. Leo was on the verge of collapse.

"Piper, I need to stop...now." He gasped. Piper must have heard the warning in his voice because she called ahead.

"Hey we need to stop!"

Grover turned looking confused. "Why? Oh." He said when he saw Leo. Leo sat down, then laid on his back, staring at the smoke filled sky. Everyone sat down.

"Grover, I guess we should introduce everyone. This is Hazel, daughter of Hade- Pluto. They are Roman, Pluto is Hades." Percy said. "This is Jason, son of Jupiter, who is Zeus. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, she's Greek."

"Hi." Hazel, Piper, and Jason said.

"And, the person who saved you from the fire, Leo, son of Hephaestus, he has fire powers." Percy continued.

"Whassup." Leo said, raising a hand, then letting it flop down.

"Guys, this is Grover, he's a saytr, and my best bud." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded. "What happened to you Grover?"

Grover took a piece of wheat and chewed it, stem and all. Then gulped nervously. "I, uhh, I escaped with some campers." He said. "When the monsters raided I searched for you guys, but I couldn't find you, so I ran. I met up with some campers."

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey, Punk." Someone said. Percy turned.

"Clarisse." He said, he faked annoyance but Leo could tell he was glad she was alive and not dead.

Clarisse looked above the wheat. "We should get going." She said.

"Leo has to rest, he saved us from...from Dennis." Annabeth said, and she told the two about the wave of fire and their confrontation. "If you two hadn't shown, we probably would have died in the forest, we didn't know the way out." She finished.

Clarisse sat down. "Yeah, me and Grover, we met up with some others. Th-they didn't make it. One of them was a Hephaestus kid." She said, looking at Leo. Leo sat up, which made his head spin.

"W-who?" He asked.

"Shane." Clarisse said, her voice was genuinely upset. Leo punched the ground. He hadn't known Shane very well, but that was his half-brother, and to find out he was dead was horrible.

"I will _kill _Dennis. That murdering traitor!" Leo snarled.

"He died saving us, the monsters had us and he stayed behind to fend us off, we saw him fall, and that was it." Grover said. Leo channeled his anger and grief, he would unleash it against Dennis.

"We're you guys heading?" Clarisse asked Annabeth.

"Camp Jupiter. We need the Roman's help." Annabeth said. Clarisse grit her teeth, and muttered something about Romans under her breath, but even she knew they needed the Romans help.

"Have you seen Chris?" Clarisse asked Annabeth quietly, but Leo heard. Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm sure he's alright, he's Chris, he'll meet us at Jupiter." Annabeth murmured back. Clarisse looked uncertain but nodded.

They kept sharing stories, but Leo tuned out, he was a bit ticked off, he hadn't gotten a thank you, his arm was still bleeding and he was exhausted. Shane was dead, Dennis was attacking, so many things were happening all at once, topped by him not being given a single "thanks Leo for saving our sorry butts from the fire." He held his arm against his chest.

Then the sound of sirens suddenly approached. "Put your hands up and come out of the wheat field." They were caught.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Another chapter! I was rereading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, because that series was legit. I mean, both series are AMAZING! And Leo is da best, and he wasn't in the originals, but still, it's nice to get back to the basics. Back when it was only good ol' Kronos on the rise. It made me kind of sad that people like Grover and Clarisse weren't in the second series nearly as much, so I said to myself ****_(insert name here) your gonna add Grover and Clarisse in to this fanfic. _****To be honest, I didn't have that planned beforehand. I have the bare basics planned on where this story is going, but I hadn't thought about adding them, but I'm glad I did, because they are awesome. Even Clarisse, who has grown on me so I actually like her. So yeah! I love adding things in that just come to me when I'm typing. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter and plz review, and big thx to elephantlover123 for always reviewing! It means a lot to me! Oh, also, Clarisse and Grovers POV's will be added to the cycle, right after Hazel, Clarisse will go first, then Grover, then back to Jason, Piper, Leo and so on.**

**Guest- The police didn't know who started the massive fire, it was too big to be a forest fire, and to them I guess a bunch of teenagers hiding in a wheat field shouts ****_"we're innocent!" _****:) Hope that clears it up, thx for reading!**

**elephantlover123- Wow! You like elephants ****_and _****play clarinet!? Dude, your awesome! Clarinet's the best! I just feel like we aren't appreciated as much as we should be in band. Do people not know how hard it is to play a clarinet!? But, I mean, what would they do without us, we're their lifeline. I'm sorry as well, it basically the opposite for me about whales and elephants. Elephants are super close, but whales are on top, but both are amazing! Thx soooo much for reading! :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy was shocked and overjoyed that Grover and Clarisse were here. Even Clarisse, who was his friend in secret. **(****They become friends in Demigod Files) **Then the darn mortals had to come and ruin it all. "Come out with your hands up!" They shouted.

"And, th-they set the forest on fire. The put gasoline on the shrubs, a-and threw a match into it, a-and the flames! They were so bright!" Percy heard Dennis cry in fake terror. The police believed they had set the fire now. Grover was shoving wheat in like potato chips now. Percy crouched low, Piper pulled Leo, who was on the verge of collapse, to his feet. Percy knew what it was like, but he knew Leo could do it, in times like this when you were exhausted, using your powers was hard, but when your friends lives were on the line you could do it.

"What in Hades do we do now?" Clarisse hissed.

"Please forgive me Demeter, and whoever owns this wheat." Leo whispered loudly. The police were shouting now, Percy could hear them tromping through the wheat. "Run!" Leo told them, then his hand burst into flame and a line of fire shot out his palm , it engulfed some wheat to the side, the fire suddenly raced along the wheat, catching the dry crop on fire easily. Percy had already started to run, pulling Clarisse along with him.

"That's so cool." Clarisse said in awe, her eyes staring at the dancing flames.

"We don't have time to watch destruction with awe right now, Clarisse! We have to run!" Percy said, snapping his fingers in front of her nose. She shook her head and started running as well. Piper was the only one who stayed back, she grabbed Leo's arm and hauled him away from the fire. Grover lead the way, running through the wheat quickly. Percy glanced at the flaming forest ahead of them. He needed to put the fire out so they could get through, Leo was in no condition to keep them fireproof. He felt a searing pain in his gut, and suddenly a wave of water appeared in front of Grover, racing towards the forest. Grover bleated in surprise as it crashed by the trees.

The water drenched the whole part of the forest, the pain ended as he let go of control of the water. He shook away the ache in his arms and legs from the strain. The fire in front of them was gone, but glancing behind him he saw the fire behind them racing across the field at incredible speed, right towards them, Leo and Piper weren't far behind, but the wave of fire was approaching quickly. Percy couldn't drench it out either, they needed the distraction to escape the police. Leo followed his gaze and glanced back, he stared intensely at the fire, it suddenly changed course, veering away from them. Leo stumbled, he had discovered two new abilities in a day, he could make people fire-proof and control where fire went. He had to be exhausted, looking ahead, Percy saw Grover dart past the charred trees, Hazel and Annabeth close behind. Annabeth had gotten out of the field, she was safe, Jason was about five feet in front of Percy and Clarisse, and Piper and Leo weren't far behind them.

Percy saw Grover's furry hindquarters disappearing behind trees. Annabeth and Hazel were dashing after him. Jason entered the forest, and Percy and Clarisse reached it a second later, wet, mushy, black grass crunched underfoot as he sprinted forwards, glancing behind him he saw Leo and Piper had passed the treeline and were running hard now. Sirens wailed and even above the roar of the flames, Percy could hear people yelling. The fire now raced across the whole field unconstrained by Leo. Percy would have liked to distinguish it, but he couldn't risk the police seeing them. He felt bad for whoever's wheat it was, and prayed to Demeter that the crops be replaced quickly.

Grover was out of sight, as were Hazel and Annabeth, which worried Percy, anything could happen at times like this, and after Tarturas Annabeth and he could never be too careful when they couldn't see each other. As they ran a tree creaked, weak from the flames. It crashed into another tree, which fell as well, the first tree slipped off the slick surface of the second tree, Percy looked up, and saw a tree hurtling towards him and Clarisse, and a tree behind it falling onto Piper and Leo. His brain couldn't comprehend it, he couldn't jump out of the way, the tree fell towards them, and a burst of pain shot up him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Whassup! I am back! And I have big news! So, I'm currently in middle school, so I had to audition for high school band next year. If you didn't know from a few chapters ago, I play clarinet. So I was basically freaking out for a long time! I was supposed to audition in March, I didn't end up going until Thursday, April 21. Needless to say it was a very stressful month. I was practicing nearly everyday coming up to the audition. The day auditions came I was a nervous wreck during my hours before band. Then I got into band, I was the 2nd to audition. Suddenly I was calmer, I was ready, I went in and didn't screw up anything (other than some rhythms on sight reading, I'm a pretty bad sight-reader) I was very proud and happy. That same day my older brother, who is in high school sent my a pic of the results. Somehow, someway, I got into the highest band. The band where most seniors go, me, a freshman. Oh my gosh! Wow! What a relief! Anyways, thx for reading!**

**Guest- Ikr! I guess it's in some extra book or whatever! But it confused me! Thx for reading!**

**Guest- Thx for the support! I always worry about too much action! Thx for reading!**

**Jalana565- Here's the update! Piper and Leo are da best.**

**elephantlover123- Why thank you very much! Clarinets RULE! Darn saxes and drums, and FLUTES and ugh. Taking all the glory we rightfully deserve. I mean come on, what would they do without us? They need us! Whale rock! Whales and elephants rule, but whales r just a little above elephants.**

**Chapter 36**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" Annabeth cried as darted back to where she had seen the tree fall on Percy, Piper and Leo. She had been running hard, and just happened to look back t see the tree crash into her boyfriend. She saw Percy's face in a tangle of branches.

"Annabeth!" He answered her call.

She fell to her knees by his head. "Percy, a-are you alright?" She asked, her voice quavering, she couldn't bear it if Percy were hurt.

"I'm fine, I think my ankle is sprained though, nothing too bad." Percy said. "Go check on Piper and Leo." Annabeth gave a quick nod and ran around the side of the tree as the others from up ahead came running back.

"Piper, Leo? You guys okay?" Annabeth asked, crouching down. She could see the thick, curly black hair on Leo's head, and the brown hair on Piper's. There was a slight moan, though she couldn't tell who emitted it. "Pipes?" She asked, shoving her hand through the sharp branches to touch her friend, she ignored the stinging pain on her wrist and arm as her hand slid through the branches. She nudged Piper's shoulder, Piper suddenly gasped, her eyes opening.

"Annabeth? Wha-? Oh my gosh, the fire, the tree!" There was a rustling sound as Piper tried to scramble up, replaced by her groan. "Ugh, my leg, it hurts, and is stuck!"

"Calm down, Piper, we'll get you out, I promise, can you see Leo? Is he alright?" Annabeth said.

"Leo!" Piper cried in alarm. Her head turned to face his direction. "Leo! Leo, are you alright?" There was a murmur and Leo suddenly moved, the cops's shouts were growing closer.

"What the!" Leo yelped. "My bad arm! It's stuck, and the branches are digging into it!" His voice was laced with pain. Annabeth's mind whirled, each of them were hurt, they had no ambrosia, and were stuck under a tree as the police quickly approached. She did some quick calculations in her head then stood up and turned to her friends.

"We should be able to lift the tree! All of us together should be able to lift it enough so they can wiggle free!" Annabeth said, then moved and gripped the trunk of the tree. Soon everyone had a place. "On three! 1! 2! 3!" Everyone heaved, the tree groaned and lifted, Percy, Piper and Leo all rolled free of it, and everyone else dropped it. Annabeth darted to Percy, likewise, Jason rushed to Piper. "Percy! Are you okay?"

He looked at her with those sea green eyes, her heart thudded against her ribs as she just looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I've sprained my ankle a ton a camp, I can probably walk it off." He started to stand, groaning in pain, but he managed to get up, he leaned heavily on his good leg, but limped over to her. Piper was up, leaning on Jason, Leo was standing against a tree, his arm soaked in blood.

"We have to go!" Clarisse said, she was on a small hill with Hazel and Grover, looking for the police. Grover gave a bleat.

"They're clooose!" he cried, then turned and started to run , motioning for the others to follow. Leo was the first to go, his arm clutched to his chest, and he was stumbling in exhaustion, but it was enough to get everyone else going. Piper limped quickly along next to Jason, Percy doing likewise with Annabeth. Hazel run behind her, Clarisse took up the rear, shouting insulting things at the police.

They ran through the thinning trees, and came onto a nearby road, suddenly a hummingbird zipped into sight, it hovered above Hazel. Frank was here.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am so sorry... I know, I know. I did not update my stories in May... It was the last month of school, a had a math and science final, that I had to study for, and to be totally honest, in the beginning I had writers block, then I forgot about my stories. I'm sorry! I hope whoever has stuck with me through this (you guys are amazing) is not too mad at me! Anyhow, here we are, Chapter 37! Yay! Close to 40! I don't know when I will end this story. I really don't want to, I love writing this! When the end comes, I might make a sequel, but I have no idea what it would be about. Enough of my blabbering, here is chapter 37!**

**elephantlover123- Thx so much! Sightreading is horrible! I always fail at that! The difference of the awesomeness of whales and elephants is the size of a grain of sand, with whales just barely on top! :) Thx so much for reading this story!**

**Frank's POV**

Being a hummingbird had been the most fun Frank had ever been when he transformed into an animal. He went so fast that everything was a blur, his tiny wings beat so fast that he barely even felt them. He had flipped and twisted and dove through the air. He had even found a small, rural airport, with a few planes. He had been excited to get back and tell everyone, see the pride on Hazel's face at his good work.

Then on his way back he had seen the fire, the smoke. His first thought was Leo, he knew Leo could start a fire like this, anger had coursed through his tiny body, his wings had buzzed faster, then as he zipped over the forest, searching for his friends he saw a field of gold, police surrounding it. He knew he would find his friends there, he had dove down near the police to investigate, and there he found Dennis. He had perched on one of the policemen's shoulder, the guy didn't even notice him.

Dennis had been crying out about fire and how the people in the wheat field had set the fire. Frank had clacked his small beak in anger, but he was so small that the policeman who had been his ride hadn't heard him over the roar of the flames. Dennis had set that fire, and had endangered Hazel. Suddenly the had crops burst into flame. Leo. Frank had been about to launch himself off the policeman's shoulder when Dennis had noticed him.

"Sir! Look at your shoulder!" Dennis had shouted. The policeman had looked at Frank, and gave a yelp of surprise.

"A hummingbird!?" The man had cried, and his hand had flung towards Frank, who had took off and flew as high as he could. Frank had hovered for a bit, searching the wheat field, he saw people burst from it, when suddenly there was a piercing cry, and a hawk was hurtling towards him. He had dove in mad fear, his tiny, fast heart beating even quicker than before. When he had pulled up from the dive and the hawk pulled after him he knew this was not a real wild hawk. It had been Dennis. Dennis had also inherited the power of Mars. Frank had almost fallen out of the air from shock, how was it possible that this one kid had gotten so many rare powers from the gods?

Frank had managed to lose him though, he was so small, and dove into the wheat field, flying around the wheat he had escaped, he had heard Dennis shrieking in anger. It hadn't taken him long to find Hazel and the others. He whipped around, chirping hovering in front of his girlfriend. "Frank!" She cried. Frank transformed back to his human form, and wrapped her into a hug. "Frank! You're here!" She said, and planted a kiss on his mouth. Frank wished he could stay there forever, but he knew they had to move, as he flew down to his friends he had seen the police rushing in.

"We have to move." He said, everyone nodded, he studied everyone, they all were covered in soot and coughing. There were two extra people he didn't know, a faun or probably a sayer since he didn't look like he had no brains in his head. Plus another girl, with a big build and muscles. Leo looked exhausted, Frank had no idea why, he was coughing more than anyone, and clutching a wounded arm to his chest. The front of his shirt was already soaked in blood. But everyone was already running, so Frank couldn't get a good look. He saw a chipmunk running along the road, away from the fire. They ran hard, feet pounding, the saytr lead the way, galloping in the front. Frank ran, hand in hand with Hazel close behind him, Jason and Piper followed, then Percy and Annabeth, Leo and the burly girl took the rear, Leo was quickly falling behind, and the girl kept having to pull ithim forwards.

The shouts of the police grew fainter as they dove into an un-burned section of forest, through a creek, and onto a dirt road. They slowed their run to a quick jog, the sirens were a distant sound now, as were the roar of the flames. They slowed even more, Frank noticed Piper and Percy were limping, and Leo was becoming paler by the second. Soon, they were walking by the road. Everyone but Frank was coughing, Leo was stumbling forwards only because the girl was basically pushing him now.

Suddenly, Leo's legs buckled, he fell onto his knees with a gasp of pain. Everyone stopped, "Leo!" Piper said, and untangled herself from Jason, who was supporting her, and hobbled over to the Latino. Leo tried to stand back up, but fell onto his side with a groan. Frank was alarmed to see that his whole front side was drenched in blood, and his skin was super pale. "Leo! What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Ugh, world...spinning." Leo groaned, but tried again to stand, only to be pushed down gently by Piper. Looking around, Frank saw Percy had sat down heavily, holding his ankle gingerly. Annabeth checked on him then went over to Leo.

"Hades, his arm is bleeding." The tough girl said.

Annabeth knelt down next to Piper. "How did I not notice that he was wounded this bad!?" Annabeth gasped, inspecting his arm. "He's lost a lot of blood, that and exhaustion has taken a serious toll on his body." Annabeth said. She was ripping cloth off her shirt when a chipmunk leapt onto her back. "What the!?"

Frank didn't hesitate. "Dennis!" He cried, running for Annabeth, he became a falcon and dove forwards, claws extended, the chipmunk buried it's teeth into the back of her neck just as Frank snagged it with his claws, Dennis became a human so quick, flames lit his hands.

"Good to see you again." He snarled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Aaaaaaand, I'm back! Hello again, Fanfiction readers! I felt like that was a long break between updates, heh, sorry! Me and my family went on vacation recently, it was amazeballs, sadly I did not see any whales :( but that's okay, I've just never seen a wild one in my whole life... my profile is literally named after something I have never seen, sad... enough of my self-pity, for anyone who is reading this A/N (u guys r awesome, cause even I sometimes skip through them to read a story) I started band camp for marching band! Yay! I am a horrible marcher! We've had two practices so far, at this last one, I nearly passed out cause it was raining so we had to go into the gym with no AC. Then we ran around said gym for a solid 10 minutes, then we had to stand at attention for an hour. Now, if you are used to this, it's probably no big deal. I am not used to this. I was so thirsty and sweaty I started to see spots, and I'm pretty sure I locked my knees at some point. But, I never once sat down, my posture did suffer, but I pulled through! I'm not dead! If I never update after this, I've been killed by marching band practice...lol, anyways, I'm babbling about my life that none of u probably want to read about, so on to the story!**

**Guest- Don't u just love cliffhangers? ;)**

**elephantlover123- Sight-reading sucks! It's like they expect us to play something we have never seen perfectly! Ridiculous! It's even worse when it's fast sixteenth notes, my brain just can't read the notes that fast and tell my fingers where to go! The distance between whales and elephants is a quarter of an atom, with whales just on top! Sometimes when I want to update I just don't feel like it and push it off! Lol!**

**Hazel's POV**

* * *

"Good to see you again." Dennis snarled, the flames danced in his hands, glowing a deadly red glow. Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck, glaring at Dennis, her sword in her other hand. "You are supposed to be dead." Dennis laughed pointing at the daughter of Athena. "I was only a second away from breaking the back of your neck, some people are powerful enough to have the strength of a bear in an animal as small as a chipmunk." He shot a flash at Frank.

Hazel didn't know what to think, they had to get away, Dennis was strong, all together maybe they could beat him. But Percy, Piper and Leo were in no condition to fight, and last time they had fought Dennis it had ended with a forest literally burning down. She heard Percy lying off a line of obscenities, yelling about what he would do if Dennis ever touched Annabeth again. Hazel winced inwardly, he was only making matter worse, Dennis was not someone who she wanted to see ticked off. "Watch your mouth, water-boy!" He spat, in a flash a golden eagle was swooping towards Percy, deadly talons extended. A leopard leapt after the bird of prey, Frank even managed to snag a few tail feathers, throwing Dennis off balance, his claws only scraped Percy's cheek lightly. Dennis swooped up, twisting in the air to dive back at Frank, Hazel knew she needed to do something.

Focusing her mind, she tapped into her power to control the Mist. She was still tired from doing it earlier, back when the cyclopes were attacking, but she figured if Leo could keep them all fire-resistant while running through a flaming forest with a wounded arm then she could alter the Mist for a few minutes. At first it was like always, it was tiring, but possible, then she felt a resistance, a strong push against her. She was certain it was Dennis. "Frank! Fight!" She gasped, if Frank distracted Dennis enough, hopefully she could push through. Frank and Dennis flew through the air and darted on land, Frank had multiple scratches, but was pushing on after a barely scarred Dennis.

As two wild dogs darted, snapping after each other, the tough Ares girl, Clarisse, gave a battle cry and swung a spear at the dog who was bleeding less, it created a long scratch down the back of it's neck. Hazel felt the resistance weaken just a bit and she pushed hard against it, it was like something snapped, she could suddenly control the Mist. Dennis had became human again, and was about to throw fire at Clarisse when Hazel made him think Clarisse ran to the side, Dennis whipped to the side, catching Mist Clarisse in a wall of fire. Real-life Clarisse looked dumbfounded, but swung her spear again, and Frank, still a wild dog leapt at him. Then Hazel lost some control, Dennis seemed to realize what was happening in an instant, with razor-sharp reflexes Dennis shot towards the ground in a crouch, the spear whistled over his head, and Frank crashed awkwardly into the back of his neck.

Dennis lit himself on fire, trying to burn Frank, but it was no use, only 10 feet away, Leo lay there, hand extended towards Frank. Dennis growled in anger as Frank fastened his teeth on his neck, but before he could bite down, Dennis disappeared, a furry squirrel leapt out between the paws of Frank, chattering angrily. Hazel felt another slip on the resistance against her, she pushed harder than she ever had and the whole road descended into foggy mist, she knew where her friends were and cleared the fog in their section, hoping they understood and scattered. Frank stood nearest to her, she saw her boyfriend's hand, he was no longer a dog, and she grabbed it and pulled him away.

Frank and she and ran through the forest, crashing through the undergrowth, not pausing to look back, because being caught by Dennis without everyone with you was not just a fight you would lose. It was a death sentence.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but I don't know what more to add with Hazel's POV. I wish there was more Leo in this chapter, but I have to very sadly accept the fact, that if he is the main focus of each chapter something may be a little off in the plot. Why can't Leo be the main focus of every chapter of every PJ and HoO book!? Ugh. Clarisse will be the next POV, her chapter should _hopefully _be up in August. However, August is one of the busiest months of the year for me, specially this year where I'm first going into high school which is A LOT bigger than the middle school was, so trying to learn where to go, plus all day long band camp starting in August will take up a lot of my time. Hang with me, I am NOT giving this story up, I won't quit it nor give it to someone else to write, I plan to finish it. Thx so much for reading! PLz review! SAVE THE WHALES! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heeeeeeeey... I'm back! It's been a while... I'm so sorry! I got SUPER busy all of a sudden. High school is just horrible. So, for anyone who reads this (again, you guys rule!) I finished marching band back in October, which did lighten the load of things to do...IN THE MORNING ( I don't write at 6:40 in the morning, or 5:45, which is when I had to wake up 4 zero hour band). Nope, I still have a million pages of homework after-school. I miss marching band, yes zero hour kinda sucked, but not much, I mean, it was WORTH IT. We performed a show that was a tribute to men and women in uniform (military, police, firemen, etc.). Best experience of my life. We got a standing ovation and people were crying and I was almost crying, and we all got on one knee at the end and bowed our heads, and it WAS AMAZING! I loved it so much, I can't wait 'till next year! Oh, and after this the next update PROBABLY (emphasis on probably) wont be up till after the holidays. So happy holidays everyone!**

**Guest-I'm sorry, it's past Thanksgiving :(**

**Guest- I'm such a horrible updater :(**

**elephantlover123- I rode an elephant once, a long, long time ago. It was cool! I think... I can't really remember, I was like 4. The distance between whales and elephants is half of an eighth of an atom ;D. Whales just barely winning.**

**Luna Space- Bats r so cool! Everyone I know doesn't like bats :(, but I think they are so awesome! My sister plays flute! You started band in third grade? I didn't start till 5th grade. GO LEO!**

**Guest-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :D**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Clarisse's POV**

Clarisse didn't really know who Dennis was, but she could tell he was a jerk. And, not just a jerk who deserved to have his head shoved in a toilet (like a certain son of Poseidon she could mention when she had first met him) but the kind of jerk who deserved to be skewered by her spear. Long story short, if she didn't have some of that punk's blood on her spear by the end of this whole ordeal she was gonna be ticked. She had gotten a few good hits on him while he and the Canadian dude, Frank, were dog fighting...literally, they were DOGS.

Then the world descended into fog. She stumbled in confusion, racking her brain for any reason for the fog, she remembered that, that Hazel girl could control the Mist, she knew this was her only chance to escape Dennis, so she sprinted down the road, away from Dennis. She exited the fog quickly, glancing behind her just in case Dennis was following her. Even she had to admit, he was strong. It was awesome, how she longed for his powers. But, he was also a complete and utter butt hole, so she had to ignore how awesome his powers were for now. She heard the wail of sirens from where the fire had been, she took a side road veering away from the scene. After a few more minutes of running, she felt comfortable enough to slow to a jog. That's when she heard a sound in the brush beside her, she snapped to the side, spear at the ready, three people burst from the trees, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo.

"Wow there, I know my face is beautiful, but it looks better when it's not impaled by a spear." Leo said wearily, clutching his arm. Piper was leaning on Annabeth for support, and the daughter of Athena was pretty scratched up from the trees she had been running through.

"You guys look like Hades." Clarisse observed, ignoring Leo's last comment.

"Why, thank you very much, Clarisse, Hades is my role-model." Leo hissed through his teeth. Clarisse glared at him.

"Watch it, fire-guy or that arm will be the least of your worries." Clarisse snapped. Her Ares blood gave her short tempers, but now she was especially snappy. Lowering her spear, she turned to Annabeth. "We should get moving, yeah?"

Annabeth nodded, looking annoyed at Leo and his banter. "The further from Dennis we are, the better." Annabeth murmured, her eyes looked distant though, as if she was thinking about something far off. Clarisse gave Leo one last murderous glare, then took the lead, jogging along the road. It was slow, Piper and Leo were both injured and Annabeth herself looked pretty beat up. She gave a groan of frustration when Piper slipped on a crack in the road.

"Can we hurry it up?" She said, her voice with an obvious edge to it.

Leo was quick to leap to Piper's defense. "Hey! Why don't you have a tree fall on you and see how you walk afterwards." His voice was weak and weary though, and she could see just how tired and drained he was. She decided to let it fly, just this once. He had saved them from Gaea, and protected Percy and his pals from Dennis in the forest. To save her pride, she just narrowed her eyes and whipped around, leading with her head held high. They walked on for about an hour when Leo fell to his knees again. When Annabeth examined his wound again she gave a groan and buried her face in her hands. "That bad, huh?" Leo murmured, face growing paler. Even Clarisse was impressed he had stayed up so long. His cut was deep, bloody and looked like it definitely hurt.

"Yes, Leo, it's _that bad." _Annabeth snarled. Clarisse felt anger surge through her on Leo's part, he had just saved them all and had a bad injury and Annabeth was being a jerkface about it.

Leo, however, did not seem mad. "Percy is okay, Annabeth. He can handle himself. You two went to Tarturas, if anyone can survive this you guys can." Though his voice betrayed his exhaustion and pain, it had conviction. Annabeth looked at the Latino.

"I hope you're right Leo, I really do... thank you... I-I know I... was rude. I-I just can't get over how much this whole situation..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Leo didn't say anything, he was swaying a bit, and Piper had just fell down to her knees heavily in front of him. Clarisse looked at them, they were really beat up. Yet, she knew they wouldn't just give up. They just needed a little shove, a shove to which she was happy to provide. She did quite love to shove people.

"Hey." She said, trying to use a gentle voice and failing. She nudged Annabeth with her foot. The daughter of Athena glared up at her. "Look, either we keep moving or lay here and die, 'cause there are no other options. And, personally, I like living."

"Look, _Clarisse._" Piper suddenly snapped. "Maybe you and your little brain didn't notice, but we aren't in the best of shape, so lay off, or go alone, enjoy trekking across the country-side without anyone."

In an instant Clarisse was in Piper's face, defending her pride. "I didn't ask to find you brats, nor do I care that you are hurt, I just want to get us to Jupiter, even if it is filled with filthy Romans! And, I'd prefer we get there in one piece!" Clarisse knew she was being a jerk, but it gave Piper and Annabeth the push they needed. Annabeth was on her feet, anger coursing through her grey eyes.

"You know what, Clarisse? Why don't you stop being such a jerk to everyone, just 'cause Ares is your dad doesn't mean you need to act like him." Annabeth spat.

Now Clarisse was actually mad, she knew she had brought this onto herself, but she had just wanted them to gain some confidence. But, when anyone insulted her father, she had to fight back. One because she was deathly afraid her father would come down from Mt. Olympus and tell her off, and second because _no one _was allowed to say anything against her family. "Ares is my father, and I am not ashamed of that! I don't see you bashing on Canadian/Chinese dude, Frank about his father, WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY FATHER AS WELL."

"Frank's father is Mars." Piper said darkly. Clarisse took a deep breath, forcing her raging anger down.

"Maybe some people are just trying to save our butts by getting us moving." She said in a low voice.

"Oh, what a great way to do it, Claris-" Annabeth started but was cut off when Leo, stood up and stumbled into her, almost falling again. The daughter of Athena steadied him. "Leo, sit down, you've lost a lot of blood, you need to take a bre-" she was cut off once again, this time Leo spoke.

"Clarisse is right." He said, pushing Annabeth forwards and stumbling afterwards. He pointed to something behind them. A cloud of darkness, rolling towards them. Dennis.

"Run!" Piper cried, no one hesitated, even Leo and Piper ran fast, they dove into the trees, darting around brush. A hellhound leapt from a bush, growling, and Clarisse was overcome by her fighting instincts, she felt her father watching her as she whipped to the side with amazing reflexes and drove her spear into the hellhound's chest. All the time, she was still running.

"Hhhhheeeeellllloooo!" A voice sounded from the road behind them, it sent chills up Clarisse's spine, it was Dennis. If anything the sound of his voice spurred them on, and after running for a good thirty minutes at a fast pace, the fear that overcame them from being caught by Dennis lowered slightly and they slowed to a walk. Piper and Leo looked on the verge of collapse, especially the latter. The Latino was gripping onto Annabeth's shoulder like a lifeline, just trying to stay on his feet. This time though, it was Piper who stumbled and fell. They stopped for her and Leo quickly followed suit. Clarisse looked at the sun, it was dipping low, casting beautiful colors across the sky.

"This ground is really comfortable." Leo wheezed.

Annabeth was crouched near Piper, she glanced over at him. "Don't sleep, Leo, let me check your arm first."

"I'm just little tired after I, like, saved your guy's butts, remember?" Leo said, did Clarisse detect some anger in his voice? Annabeth must have heard it too, because she moved over to him, wiping the blood off his arm with a piece of cloth from his jacket.

"I know, Leo, you did great. You saved us all." Annabeth said, cleaning out his wound, making him groan.

Clarisse sighed and decided to make a shelter for them, she figured they would need it, from now on, it was up to them to get to Jupiter, with or without the others.

* * *

**I tried to make it extra long, an didn't end it on a cliffe, just to show my sorrow for not updating. Happy holidays! Plz review if you can ;)**


End file.
